


The Ruined Bride

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Engagement, Cheating, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Futanari, Harry Potter Being an Asshole, Impregnation, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Sex in a Wedding Dress, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry isn't the same man he was before the war. He's ready to take what he wants, even if that means seducing a woman days away from her wedding.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 513
Collections: Sexy Steamy Stories





	1. Chapter 1

“Hermione, have you seen Fleur?”

“She’s in her room, trying on her dress. Again.” Hermione rolled her eyes; Harry knew Fleur had been prancing around in her wedding dress for days now. “Why? Did you need me to tell her something?”

“No, that’s okay,” he said, waving her off. “I’ll tell her myself.”

“Really?” Hermione narrowed her eyes, and Harry wasn’t exactly surprised. He hadn’t had a one on one conversation with Fleur in, well, ever. “What’s wrong? You’re not worried about security, are you? Because the war’s over, Harry. You don’t need to worry about—“

“I’m not worried about that at all,” Harry said honestly. “We won, and the few Death Eaters who managed to evade the aurors aren’t about to launch an attack here, with so many powerful wizards and witches present. This isn’t about that. I just want to talk to her. You know, Triwizard champion to Triwizard champion.” He was sure Hermione meant well, but this was one occasion where he most certainly did not want her butting her nose into his business.

“If you say so,” Hermione said slowly. “Well, I think Mrs. Weasley needed some help with getting the yard ready, so I’ll be out there if you need me.”

“Okay, thanks,” he said, smiling at her. He wouldn’t be seeking Hermione’s advice on this at any point. If she had the slightest clue what he planned to do she would be horrified and disgusted with him. But that thought surprisingly didn’t bother him at all. Maybe it would have before, but not anymore. He was a different man than he’d been at this time last year, when Fleur and Bill were originally going to get married. That was good news for him, but horrible news for Bill. The Harry of a year ago would have ignored his lust for Fleur. The Harry of a year ago had also been stupid enough to think that Ginny Weasley gave a fuck about him.

But the Harry that stood here now, the Harry who had destroyed the horcruxes and killed a Dark Lord but watched helplessly via the Marauder’s Map while his so-called beloved cheated on him with someone else (and a bloody _Slytherin_ at that!) wasn’t going to do the right thing, the noble thing. Any nobility that had once existed inside of Harry Potter died the first night that he saw Ginny’s dot on top of Blaise Zabini’s dot via the map (the first night of many), and then got stomped on even further when he saw her cuddling against him in the Great Hall after the battle.

Harry Potter was done doing things for others. Now he was going to take what he wanted. 

Harry knocked on the door but didn’t wait for a response before he turned the knob, opened the door and stepped inside. Fleur whirled in surprise, and her long white wedding dress trailed behind her.

“Harry?” she said, surprised. “Do you need me for something?”

 _Oh, I need you more than you know_ , he thought to himself. _And before the day is out I’m going to have you._

“No, I don’t need you for anything,” he said out loud. “I just wanted to chat with the beautiful bride.”

Fleur beamed; she had always been very proud of her appearance, and that pride was magnified by the dress that she wore. She really did look beautiful in her long white wedding dress, but to be fair she probably would have looked beautiful in a Weasley Christmas jumper and snow pants. Fleur Delacour was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen in his life; she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman on the planet. Harry, like pretty much anyone else who had ever met her, couldn’t help but admire that beauty. But he wasn’t going to merely admire it anymore.

“My dress is beautiful, no?” she said. She twirled around, letting him see her dress from every angle.

“Yes, very much so,” he said, nodding. “Though I think that’s less to do with the dress and more to do with the woman wearing it.”

Fleur’s gorgeous dark blue eyes widened in surprise at the flattery. That wasn’t a huge surprise to him; he hadn’t shown her, or anyone else really, his true self in the weeks since the end of the war. He’d been waiting for this very moment, allowing them to believe he was still the same old Harry he’d always been. It was going to make it all the more surprising to them when he showed them who he really was now.

“Ooh, it seems that you did more in the last year than simply defeat the Dark Lord,” Fleur said, sounding impressed. “When did shy young Harry become such a smooth talker?”

“A lot has changed in the last year,” he said. What an understatement that was, especially for him. His entire outlook on the world had changed in the last year. “The only thing that hasn’t changed is that you’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The veela still looked surprised to have him of all people flirting with her like this, but one thing he’d observed about her was that she loved being the center of attention. She loved having men fawn over her and throw themselves at her feet, and her flirtatious nature hadn’t gone away just because she was engaged to be married. Even now, days from her wedding, she reacted to his compliment with a flirtatious smile.

“You really _have_ become a charmer,” she said. “Where was this Harry during the Triwizard tournament? Perhaps I would have taken you to the ball instead of Roger Davies. I am sure your company would have been infinitely preferable.”

“That would have been fun,” he said, smiling. It actually wouldn’t have been fun at all, for either of them. He had not only been hung up on Cho Chang but had been generally clueless about girls, and someone like Fleur who had several years on him would not have been impressed at all. “Imagine all the heads that would have turned if you walked in on my arm. The Boy-Who-Lived and the gorgeous French veela, Triwizard champions both, entering the ball together? The Daily Prophet would have eaten that up.”

“ _Oui_ ,” she breathed. She’d gotten far better with her English pronunciation over the last year, and she rarely let any French slip in. That she’d done so now just showed how distracted she was by the picture he was putting in her head. She’d already turned enough heads at the Yule Ball, but walking in as his date instead of on the arm of a nobody like Davies would have drawn even more attention her way.

“They’d eat it up even more now,” he said. “The Man-Who-Conquered and the French flower together?” He’d stepped closer to her, nearly close enough for his fingertips to brush against her arm. His voice was just barely above a whisper now, and he could tell that Fleur was hanging on every word. “Just imagine how fast those papers would sell out with _that_ front page.”

Fleur licked her lips and then shook her head, seemingly trying to shake herself out of the heated moment. He saw her eyes suddenly become hyper-focused, and he realized what she was doing. She was throwing the veela allure at him, and in full force. She was used to men being reduced to drooling messes when she focused her allure on them so completely as she was doing to him right now. Even a hint of it usually would make a man’s eyes go glassy and unfocused, but with this sort of blast Harry should have become incapable of speech or thought.

But Fleur had never tried to use her power on someone like him. For Harry, who had thrown off the fake Moody’s imperius curse at fourteen years old and had only grown into his power more since then, this was nothing. He smiled at her and shook his head, delighting in the open-mouthed shock on her face when she realized he still had his wits about him.

“Your powers don’t work on me, flower,” he said. He slowly reached his hand out, actually touching her now. She shivered as soon as his fingers brushed the bare skin of her arm, and he leaned his head in to hers, their noses nearly touching. “You’ve met your match.”

Fleur gasped, looking to be at a loss, and he smiled at having caught her so off-guard. She’d reacted to his flirting automatically, happy to play along as she always did. But now it was getting serious, and she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. 

Harry knew exactly what to do though. He wouldn’t have been a good match for her three or four years ago. He wouldn’t have even been a good match for her one year ago. But he felt confident that he could be exactly what she needed today, even if she wasn’t actually aware of what that was.

“I am about to be a married woman, ‘Arry,” she reminded him faintly. Her eyes darted back and forth between him and the door, like a spooked animal attempting to flee a predator. “A bit of play isn’t so bad, but do not forget that eet can never be more than zat.”

“Who said anything about playing?” he said. “I didn’t come up here for a little bit of playful flirting before I go out and help Molly Weasley de-gnome her garden for the thousandth time. I came up here to make you mine.”

“ _’Arry_ ,” she whispered, sounding confused, frightened and aroused all at the same time. “Y-you cannot. William—ze Weasleys, who ‘ave always been so kind to you—“

“ _Fuck_ the Weasleys,” he said, shaking his head. “That slut Ginny tossed me out like rubbish, shacking up with Blaise fucking Zabini while I was out saving the world. And then when that flamed out, she actually expected me to take her back! And when I refused her mum told me I was being ridiculous; that it was just a _folly of youth_.”

Fleur winced; she had been the only member of the extended Weasley family to openly chastise Ginny for her decision, and the only one who had spoken up in his defense when Ginny (and Molly) tried to guilt him into taking her back. It had endeared her to him even more, and her support of him even in the face of overbearing Molly rushing in to protect her daughter had been what made him decide to take her away from a dull life as a Weasley broodmare and make her his woman instead. Some might think that his logic was flawed; that if he was truly grateful to her he shouldn’t swoop in and disrupt the life she’d planned for herself. Harry saw it very differently though. He was going to _save_ Fleur from a boring life of Weasleydom and show her something different, something better.

“Ronald—he is like a brother to you, non?” she whispered, trying to grasp onto something, anything, that might make him stop what he was about to do. She’d already accepted that she wasn’t going to be able to pull away. Veela were notorious for being dominant in their relationships; always initiating, always in control. They loved to flirt, but it was always them who were in control. Until now.

“When Hermione and I needed him most, he walked out on us,” he said quietly. “Hermione forgave him. I didn’t. I might have allowed him to _think_ I had. I might have allowed the Weasleys and the rest of the world to go on thinking that I was still the same old Harry, but now you know the truth, Fleur. The Weasleys can bugger off; I’m finished with them. I’m here for you.”

Harry’s free hand, the one that wasn’t rubbing Fleur’s arm, came up to touch her face. He touched her cheek and leaned his head in, covering the short distance separating them and pressing his lips to hers.

Fleur’s lips were sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted, but he didn’t content himself merely with kissing her. He put both hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips. She reacted automatically, her tongue meeting his while she moaned. The moan turned into more of a whimper when he pulled his hands away from her face and ran them down to rub her breasts through her wedding dress instead.

His hands moved down, and then he impatiently tugged her dress up so he could reach the skin underneath it. He reached around her body to squeeze her arse, and Fleur groaned and pulled her head away to break the kiss at last.

“Non, I cannot do zis,” she whispered guiltily. “I cannot cheat on William.”

"He's not the one for you," Harry said carelessly. He brought his hands back around to her front, holding her dress out of the way with one hand and running the other between her legs. He rubbed across her crotch through her pure white underwear, feeling her jump at the contact. Then he dipped his fingers inside of her knickers, and smiled at what he found there. "And your body seems to have accepted that already. Or are you going to try and convince me that you're wet for any reason other than that the thought of cheating on your soon to be husband with a real man excites you deep down?"

"Z-zat, I am not..." Fleur tried to argue against what he was saying, but her words weren't convincing from the beginning, and then she was reduced to a moan when he slipped one finger inside of her pussy.

"I'll make you a deal, Fleur," he said. He started to finger her, curling his finger back in a come hither motion and stroking her, making her moan. Her eyes looked back at him hazily. "If you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't want this, _honestly_ don't want this, I'll pull away, leave this room and you can go on your merry way, marry your Weasley and pop out grandkids for Molly to smother."

She opened her mouth, looking like she was trying to make herself reject this pleasure and take him up on his offer, but no words came out. All she could manage was another moan as he fingered her, finding the angle that got the most enthusiastic reaction and rubbing his finger across it consistently, making her moan and sigh again and again.

"No?" he said, raising his eyebrows and smirking at her while continuing his concentrated, practiced fingering. He'd prepared for this moment, finding plenty of willing muggle girls to practice with in anonymity over the past months while he bided his time and waited for the most opportune moment to make Fleur his. "Then how about this? If you admit that you're turned on right now, turned on by giving up the control you've always held over any relationship and being submissive for the first time in your life, I'll give you more of this. Much, _much_ more."

He watched her face closely, enjoying the warring emotions that crossed her flawless features. She wanted to deny him; she wanted to do the 'right' thing, the 'good' thing and remain faithful to her fiancée, and also to maintain the self-assured, haughty dominance that veela commanded over their romantic partnerships. But she was feeling something new right now, something she'd never expected, and it was leaving her feeling unmoored.

After a lifetime of being in control of the situation, now she found herself in the arms of a man who had the strength and willpower to completely flip the script. He wasn't some pompous, powerless boy like Davies. He wasn't even Bill Weasley, who might be a powerful and courageous wizard but wouldn't have lasted five seconds against Voldemort. He was Harry Potter, the man who'd killed the Dark Lord and ended the war, and he was no ordinary man. He'd shown that to her by throwing off her allure as casually as if it were a weak jinx cast by a first year student at Hogwarts, and now he was taking charge of her in a way no one else ever had. He could see how it was affecting her; could see the way her chest rose and fell rapidly, not to mention the lust brimming in those deep blue eyes.

Many men in his position might have panicked, worried that she would reject them after all. Harry wasn't at all concerned though. Fleur's silence didn't worry him in the least. He could already tell that he had her; her morals might be keeping her silent for the moment, but veela were sexual beings, and she wasn't going to be able to resist the way he was making her feel.

"Well? What's it going to be?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Are you going to be a good little Weasley bride to be, or are you going to admit how turned on you are right now?"

She remained quiet for a second, but then she shook her head and admitted the truth that he'd already known. "I am turned on," she whispered. "I should not be. I am to be wed, and I am a veela besides; no veela should ever allow themselves to be passive in zeir love life. None of this should excite me." She bit her lower lip and stared into his eyes, admitting defeat. "But I need more, 'Arry. I need more of this, and damn the consequences!"

Harry grinned, pleased at his victory. He'd known it was coming, but that didn't make her admission any less sweet. Now it was time to enjoy the spoils of his success.

"You'll get more," he promised. He pulled his hand away from her groin, making her whine and pout at him. "But first you're going to get down on your knees."

Fleur dropped to her knees right away, obeying his order. She made for quite the picture, kneeling in front of him in her wedding dress. He knew that no man had ever had this beauty staring up at him in such a way; no man had ever been able to take control of her like this. He was the first, and he was going to be the only; he would make sure of that. By the time he was done with her she wouldn't even consider giving herself to anyone else like this.

Harry undid his trousers and pushed both them and his boxers down his legs, kicking them off when they were down around his ankles. He pulled his shirt off as well, but Fleur took no notice of his upper body. Her eyes were glued to his cock, which was already fully hard in anticipation of what was to come.

"See something you like?" he asked, smirking down at her as she goggled at his cock.

“Merlin,” she breathed. “It is so big!” Her shock only intensified when he slapped her across the face with his cock. She gasped and stared up at him as if she couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. “No man has ever dared to do something so disrespectful to me!” she hissed. She was trying to sound insulted, but he wasn’t fooled. He could see how it thrilled her.

“Get used to it,” he said, and he cockslapped her other cheek for good measure. “I’m not going to make love to you, Fleur. I’m not going to fall at your feet and worship you. I’m going to show you how good it can be when you let go, when you submit.”

He rubbed the head of his cock across her lips, both taunting her and letting her know exactly what he wanted from her. He was testing her a bit, wanting to see whether she would open up on her own or if he was going to have to come out and say it. To his immense satisfaction, she parted her lips for him. He hadn’t even needed to say it; she’d done it on her own. That was a very promising sign. She was coming along so quickly, and he hadn’t even really gotten started yet. Time to change that.

Harry put his hands on Fleur’s head and shoved his hips forward, stuffing his cock into her mouth. This wasn’t a mere insertion of his cockhead between her lips though; he didn’t slide it in a little bit and wait for her to suckle on it. Talented as he was sure Fleur Delacour had to be at sucking cock, he wasn’t interested in a blowjob right now. There would be plenty of other times for him to enjoy all of the pleasures Fleur could offer him after she became his, but right now he wanted to exert his dominance over her, and that didn’t entail passively sitting back and letting her wow him with her skills.

This was no blowjob; this was a facefuck. He ran his hands through her almost impossibly smooth silvery blonde hair, struggling to hold onto it at first until he managed to gather two handfuls with which to pull her into his thrusts. Her hands rested on his legs for lack of anything else to do, because she wasn’t in control of anything that was happening. He shoved his cock inside of her mouth and down her throat, making her gag around him as he held her down there. He wondered if any lover had ever heard Fleur gag like that, or any other veela for that matter. They were so used to keeping their composure and being in control that it was hard for him to picture any of them being driven to this. 

The old Harry wouldn’t have dreamed of using a woman like this, but the Harry who had survived a war and killed a Dark Lord reveled in the power he held over her. He alternated his approach frequently throughout as well, enjoying some of the different ways he could make use of Fleur’s mouth.

At times he would focus on moving her head and sliding his cock back and forth as quickly as he could, moving fast enough and hard enough that his balls smacked against her chin every time he went deep. He loved that sound.

Other times he would force his cock down into her throat, keep it buried as deep as it would go and hold her head in place, making her gag around him and causing her eyes to tear up as her throat spasmed around his dick and tried to eject him, her body searching for oxygen that he was not allowing her to receive. He loved the sound of her gagging on his cock too. He couldn’t say which sound he enjoyed more between balls smacking chin or mouth choking on cock, but was very glad that he didn’t have to choose. He could enjoy both to his heart’s content.

It wasn’t just the sounds or the feel of fucking Fleur’s face that made this so pleasurable for him though. There was also the visual feast that she offered for him. Looking down at this gorgeous woman down on her knees for him while he fucked her face and forced her to deepthroat his cock would have been arousing enough in any situation, but having her do so while wearing her wedding dress made it so much better for him. She was set to become another man’s wife in mere days, or at least that was the plan. He wasn’t about to let that happen, but in this present time while she was still engaged to marry Bill Weasley, fucking her face while she was wearing her dress definitely added another element of satisfaction for him.

“When I saw you showing off this wedding dress, I couldn’t wait to have you down in front of me just like this,” he said, pulling on her hair while he continued to fuck her face. “You looked so beautiful. But I knew you would look even more beautiful once I was shoving my cock down your throat.” Some of her spit dribbled out of her mouth while he put her through her paces, and some of that spit ran down her chin and made it far enough down to stain her formerly pristine white wedding dress.

Whatever thoughts might have been running through Fleur’s head could not be articulated, because he wasn’t giving her any chance to relax, to breathe, to gather her wits. He fucked her face as roughly as he’d ever fucked any woman’s face before. He’d been preparing for this moment for months, practicing with muggle girl after muggle girl all so he would be capable of dominating this lovely veela and corrupting her, making her his. It had been more successful than he ever could have hoped for.

All that remained now was to decide how he was going to finish off with this facefuck. It wasn’t a very difficult decision for him though. As soon as he’d decided to claim her while she was wearing this dress he’d known exactly what he wanted to do. While cumming in her mouth, holding her head down and making her swallow all of his semen was a nice thought, and something he was going to make sure to do at a later time, he was going to make the most of this first time. He wasn’t lying when he said she looked beautiful in this dress; now he wanted to dirty it, and her.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and Fleur gasped and heaved for breath as soon as her throat was clear. She didn’t have much time to think about catching her breath or clearing her head, because he was about to give her something else to focus on. He’d cut it extremely close, waiting until the last possible second before pulling his cock out of her mouth, and he’d only just gotten it out before he began to blow.

Harry got his hand around his cock just in time to be able to aim it and control where his semen landed, and he had specific targets in mind. He took aim squarely at her face, coating her gorgeous veela features from forehead down to chin in his sticky semen. He’d intentionally abstained from sex for several days now, allowing his desire to build up in preparation for this moment. It all paid off wonderfully now, because he had plenty of cum with which to give her a facial to remember.

He didn’t even stop at her face. He went on for so long that he was able to go down and leave a couple of final jets of cum on the chest of her dress before he ran out at last. After he was done he sighed and took a good look at her, wanting to capture this moment in his mind’s eye.

Fleur Delacour, the most beautiful woman he’d ever met in his life, was kneeling on the carpet and gasping for breath. Her face was covered in his semen, and some of it dripped down into her open mouth. Her tongue came out and licked her lips periodically, and he wondered if she was even aware she was doing it. The chest of that once pristine white wedding dress that she’d been so proud of was sticky with his cum as well, and while part of him wished that the dress was a different color so it would stand out more, it was still easy enough for him to look down and see where he’d marked her. 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful, Fleur,” he said. “I think you should replace that engagement picture that was in the Prophet with a shot of this instead. Why not show the wizarding world your true self?”

“My true self?” she mumbled, voice raw and breathless. It was the first time she’d spoken since his cock first went between her lips.

“Yes,” he said, nodding. “This is who you are now. You’re not some boring bride and future Weasley housewife. You cheated on your fiancée in his childhood home, while he’s probably outside doing whatever menial task his mother saddled him with. You got facefucked and took a facial; you even have my cum on your wedding dress. You’re a slut, Fleur.”

“Non,” she said weakly. He could see how conflicted she was. This went against everything she used to know. Before he’d walked into this room she’d believed that she was going to marry Bill Weasley and be blissfully happy, and she’d also believed that it was her destiny as a veela to have every man, her husband included, tripping over their own feet in their haste to worship her. But he was showing her how different things could actually be, and though she was struggling to let go of the past, there was no denying how excited she was by the new life he was presenting to her.

“ _Yes_ , Fleur,” he said, smiling down at her. “Or should I say _oui_?” She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. That was okay; he knew just what to say and just what to do. “You want to see what comes next, don’t you? You want to find out what it feels like to be fucked.”

She’d obviously had sex plenty of times before this; veela were extremely sexual beings. But she’d never truly been fucked. She’d never been with a man who had what it took to put her on her back (or her knees, whatever) and fuck her hard. She was so used to being in control that it was probably hard for her to fathom the situation she now found herself in. She knew that she wanted it though; she wanted to feel more of it. She wanted to find out where this was going to lead.

That was why when he reached his hand down to her, she took it without hesitation and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. There were still obvious signs of nervousness on her face, but there was excitement there too. She was along for the ride, and by the time it was over he knew she would never want to turn back around.

He‘d been thinking about this for so long now, trying to decide how he wanted to fuck her. He knew he wanted to start with the facefuck and a nice facial at the end, and he’d already accomplished that goal. But when it came to the sex itself he hadn’t been able to decide how he wanted to proceed. There were just so many options, so many positions he could take her in, and it was impossible for him to decide what would be best. He’d eventually settled on not actually making a decision ahead of time and just doing whatever felt right in the moment.

While there was a part of him that wanted to spread her out on the bed, get on top and take her missionary style while she was wearing her dress in a bit of mockery of what one might expect to happen on a wedding night, that didn’t feel nearly exciting enough for what he was here to do. He was here to dominate her, and boring old missionary just wasn’t going to cut it.

Harry reached underneath her dress and tugged her knickers down her body, and she showed her growing desire for what was about to happen by hiking her dress up and holding it out of the way to make his job easier. He was happy to see it, but even happier at how she moaned when he picked her up into his arms and carried her over towards the wall. He pinned her back against it and shifted his hips around until his cock hit its intended target, and then he pushed forward inside of her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Fleur cried out as he entered her with an emphatic thrust. “Eet is so _big!_ ”

“Bigger than your would-be husband’s?” he asked, pausing with his cock about halfway inside of her while he waited for her to answer the question. He’d seen her reaction when he whipped it out to begin with so it was a question he already knew the answer to, but he wanted to hear her say it regardless. This was all about proving beyond all doubt that he was the man for her, the only man who could give her the kind of rough shag she deserved, and having her verbalize it all out loud would help her accept it.

“Oui,” she said. The answer came out far faster this time, and he didn’t see nearly as much discomfort or hesitance on her face as she said it. She was already starting to leave her old self behind and warm up to the new and exciting life he was here to show her. “You are bigger. Bigger zan William, and everyone else I have ever been with.”

“And I know what to do with it, too,” he boasted. “I just gave you a little taste of that, but now I’ll show you for real.”

He pulled his hips back and thrust back in, driving his cock deep inside of her again. She moaned in clear excitement, and that moan got even louder when he repeated the process again, giving her another big thrust that rocked her back against the wall behind her.

“Yes, ‘Arry!” she moaned. “Yes, oui, give it to me! Fuck me!”

How quickly she’d gone from the haughty veela who always sought to drive men wild to a wanton woman who couldn’t get enough of his cock, a slut that couldn’t have cared less that she was wearing her wedding dress and getting shagged silly by a man who was most certainly _not_ her fiancée.

Speaking of her wedding dress, while fucking her like this was high on the erotic scale, it was causing some problems he hadn’t foreseen. The biggest issue was that Fleur was getting so wrapped up in enjoying the fucking she was taking that she frequently forgot to make sure the bottom of the dress was lifted up far enough to be out of his way, and then she abandoned it altogether in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck while he fucked her. He didn’t think that asking her or even telling her to pay more attention would do much good. He couldn’t exactly blame her for her struggles, and that she was so distracted just spoke to how well he was doing. But that didn’t make the long, flowing dress any less of an obstacle.

Harry wasn’t going to let anything get in his way though, so he decided he would just have to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. He grabbed the bottom of her dress in his hands and gave it a tear, ripping the soft material away so there was a gaping slit down the middle, offering him much easier access to everything he wanted. Well, that wasn’t entirely true; her breasts weren’t free just yet. But that could wait for later, if the mood struck him. Right now he had a job to do and he wouldn’t let himself be distracted.

“M-my dress!” Fleur gasped, looking down in shock at the great tear he’d just created in her wedding dress. Then she looked back up into his eyes and shook her head, not able to believe what he’d just done. “You ripped it.” She didn’t shout or raise her voice; she didn’t sound upset like a woman might be expected to if someone had just ruined something so precious to them. It was like she didn’t know what to think, or maybe he’d fucked her so hard that she wasn’t really capable of getting a grasp on her emotions at the moment.

“It was in my way,” he said simply, as if that explained everything. And it did, at least as far as he was concerned. Nothing was going to stop him from fucking Fleur Delacour and making her his right now. The entire Weasley family could walk through that door right now and he wouldn’t even slow down. In fact he kind of hoped at least one of them would walk in on them at some point. Let them see this. Let them see his true self, and Fleur’s as well.

With the dress now out of his way Harry was free to focus on the sheer pleasure of fucking Fleur Delacour, and what a feeling it was. Being inside of her was exquisite; her pussy was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was profoundly glad that he’d spent so many nights fucking willing, horny muggle women to prepare for this and learn how to handle himself, because if he’d tried to prove himself to Fleur without that experience all of his boasting would have fallen flat.

Her pussy was hard to describe. It wasn’t the tightest he’d ever been in, but one thought to that skinny brunette bartender he’d shagged told him that was for the best. There was such a thing as _too_ tight, and he’d felt that for himself as he struggled mightily to get his cock all the way in or move it back and forth with any sort of intensity. But by no means could Fleur be called loose either. Her pussy felt like it was made just for him, pressing around him, welcoming him in and offering just the right amount of tightness while still allowing him to smoothly thrust into her at his own rough pace. She was, quite simply, perfection.

Being inside of her helped him fully understand what all the books said about veela and their dominant nature in the bedroom. Of course they were used to making men submit to them; who could ever hope to last for more than a few seconds inside of a woman who felt this good? But Harry was no ordinary man. He’d been proving that for years; he’d showcased his iron will time and time again, and this was yet one more example of what he could accomplish when he was determined enough.

Anyone else surely would have cum inside of her within seconds, but Harry fucked her hard and fucked her well. His hips smacked against her and his cock drove into her time after time, not relenting at all as the thrusts accumulated and the minutes ticked by. He was determined not just to last, but to fuck an orgasm out of her. And as Fleur’s moans got louder and more desperate, he could tell he was on the verge of accomplishing his goal.

“You’re about to cum, aren’t you Fleur?” he asked knowingly. He’d heard moans like that enough know to recognize that a climax was coming soon, but they’d never sounded so sweet as they sounded coming from Fleur’s mouth.

“Oui!” she said through a groan. He thought about warning her to keep it down, but what was the point? He didn’t care all that much about getting caught, and even if he did the thumping of her body rocking against the wall behind her were probably the bigger concern.

“You’re going to cum on my cock, aren’t you?” he said. “You’re going to cum on the cock of a man other than your husband days before your wedding, aren’t you, you little slut?”

“ _Oui!_ ” she said, moaning even louder. Before he’d sent her to her knees she would have likely tried to use her veela fireballs to incinerate anyone who dared call her a slut, but she didn’t mind it at all now, at least not from him. She was too far gone to care about her own pride at this point; she just wanted him to keep fucking her until he brought her the release she could feel right around the corner. “I am your slut, ‘Arry; I am whatever you want me to be! Just keep fucking me! Don’t stop, don’t stop, _don’t stop!_ ”

Stopping was the last thing he was going to do. He kept going, hammering into Fleur every bit as hard as he had been and doing his best to pound her straight through the wall. He was rewarded for his perseverance when she started to moan into his ear in what sounded like a string of French. He didn’t know the language well and so had no real clue what she was saying, but her breathy voice moaning and babbling in pleasure was erotic in any language.

It wasn’t always easy to tell when a woman came, at least not physically. Fleur left no room for doubt though. Her pussy squeezed him tighter than her arms were squeezing his neck; it felt as if her body was trying to milk his own orgasm out of his cock to join her. He had to rely on his stubborn determination to avoid giving in to that temptation. While he fully intended to pump her fertile womb full of his seed before he was through with her, now wasn’t the time. He still had more climaxes to fuck out of her first.

“You are not done?” a stunned Fleur whispered as he walked her away from the wall, still holding her in his arms and his cock still very erect inside of her pussy. “No man has ever been able to do zis.”

“Get used to it,” he said. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

He shoved the remnants of her dress out of the way so he could hold her by her perfect apple bottom while he tried to decide how he wanted to fuck her next. There were so many positions he could turn to; so many different ways he wanted to fuck her. He would get to them all with her sooner or later, but what would be most fun while she was still wearing what remained of her wedding dress? 

A noise from outside caught his attention, and he carry-fucked Fleur over to look out the window. Bill was out in the yard, standing on the ground and tossing a quaffle around with Ron and Giiny. Apparently the siblings had gotten tired of doing whatever chore their mother had tasked them with and had now turned to this to amuse themselves. A slow grin spread on Harry’s face as he hit upon the perfect way to find his own amusement, and hammer home her new place in life into Fleur’s head at the same time.

He pulled his cock out of her for the briefest of moments so he could spin her around in his arms. Once her back was against his chest he hooked his arms underneath her smooth thighs and carried her the short distance over to the window. She gasped when she saw what he’d seen. The three Weasley siblings were just below them. All they needed to do was look up and they would see the bride to be, her dress torn and cum covering her face as she was claimed by her new lover.

“’Arry,” she said weakly, but whatever she was going to say next was lost as he slid his cock back inside of her and forced a groan out of her. He held her sexy body in his arms and bounced her on his cock, enjoying the chance to move her after keeping her pinned to the wall while he fucked her before.

“Look down there, Fleur,” he said. “Look out the window and watch your poor clueless fiancée screwing around with his siblings. Little does he know what a little slut he proposed to, huh?”

Fleur whined, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t upset about him calling her a slut. She was too focused on the cock filling her up to worry about her morals or reputation anymore. If anything she was probably close to the point where him fucking her right in front of her fiancée would only excite her. Time to put that to the test.

“Just think about it, Fleur,” he said, taunting her as he continued to bounce her body on his cock. “All he’d have to do is look up and he’d see you getting the fuck of your life. He’s probably done whatever you want in bed, huh? He’s been happy to get on his back and have you ride him for a minute or two before it gets to be too much for him and he cums inside of you.”

Fleur said nothing but he saw her nod her head slightly, moving it more than it was naturally getting rocked as he bounced her body on his cock.

“If only he knew what you were really like underneath it all,” Harry grunted. “But he’d never be able to bring out this side of you, would he? No one else could. No one else but me could have fucked you like this.”

She moaned and whined as he fucked her in front of the window, saying nothing to contradict him or defend the man she’d promised to marry. She didn’t even think of asking him to put her down, or at least pull her away from the window so there was no chance of Bill looking up and seeing what he was doing to her. She was too absorbed in the way Harry was making her feel. With every thrust of his cock, with every time her body was shifted down onto his cock, she was caring less and less about what she used to think or feel.

The Fleur of earlier that day would have been aghast at the thought of cheating on Bill, of having her wedding dress ripped and ruined and stained with semen while she was dominated in a way that no veela should ever allow herself to be dominated. And being fucked right in front of a window with her fiancée just outside, where all he would need to do is look up and he’d be able to clearly see what was happening to his future wife? That would have horrified the old Fleur. But as for the new Fleur…

“Oui, oui, _oui!_ ” she moaned. “Yes, ‘Arry, oui!”

Those were the last words she spoke for quite some time, or at least the last ones that were actually understandable. After that she descended into rather mindless moaning and panting as he fucked her to her second orgasm of the day. She squeezed around him so tightly once again, and the urge to shoot his seed inside of her was almost overpowering. He had to bite his lip and will his body not to give in, because as tempting as it was to pump her full of his cum right then and there, the time wasn’t right yet. Her transformation into his slut wasn’t complete just yet. It was close, but he still had a little ways left to go.

He held her down on his cock, waiting for her climax to fade before he took this to the next stage. He already had an idea on what he was going to do; he’d thought of it as soon as he walked into the room.

“Say goodbye to clueless William,” he said, holding her in front of the window for a few seconds more before he finally walked her away. Bill hadn’t looked up, and neither had Ron or Ginny. They were still tossing the quaffle around, blissfully unaware of what was happening above them. They would learn the truth soon enough though; they all would.

Harry kept his cock inside of Fleur, carrying her across the room until they were standing in front of a mirror. It was the very same mirror she had been posing in front of to admire her dress when he’d walked into the room earlier, and he wanted her to admire herself in front of it once again.

He adjusted her body so she was horizontal in the air, his hands holding her by the waist to support her. Her legs were stretched out and leaning against his back, and she grabbed onto his elbows for additional support as he started to fuck her again. It was a fun position, not to mention an active one; he would not have been able to pull this off with her busty body without the work he’d done to build his physical strength recently. And while showing off that strength was a definite plus, it wasn’t why he’d chosen this position at this time. This was all about putting her right up against the mirror and letting her see herself as she was fucked for the first time in her life. He wanted her to see what he was transforming her into while it was happening. Then, and only then, would his victory be assured.

“Take a good look at yourself, Fleur,” he said as he started to fuck her once more. “Look in that mirror and tell me what you see.”

He was able to see into the mirror easily enough as well, and he knew what she would see. She would see the dazed, well-fucked expression on her face that was covered in drying semen. She would see her wedding dress, torn and dirtied by his cum. She would see exactly what he wanted her to see: his dominance over her.

“I see a slut!” she groaned, and he didn’t think anyone had ever said that word with such relish, especially when talking about themselves.

“And whose slut are you, Fleur?” he said, demanding an answer from her as he pumped his cock inside of her, thumping against her arse every time he pushed forward. “Are you Bill’s slut?”

“Non!” she whined. “Yours! I am your slut, ‘Arry! Yours!”

It was music to Harry’s ears. It was what he’d been waiting to hear from her for months; it was what he’d been preparing for. He’d decided that he wanted Fleur to be his and had worked to make it happen, and now he was getting his reward.

He fucked her in silence for the next few minutes. Well, near-silence anyway; they weren’t speaking, but she was moaning and babbling in French as she stared into the mirror and admired her own reflection. Fleur had never been shy around mirrors, and why should she have been? She was absolutely gorgeous, she knew it and was proud of it. But she’d never seen herself like this, and she couldn’t look away.

“Cum in me!” she said hoarsely. “Cum inside me, ‘Arry! Fill me up, please! Give it all to me!”

Harry chuckled, pleased at how well this was going. He’d been hoping to make her beg for it, but he hadn’t expected her to start doing it all on her own without any prompting from him.

“That would be hot, wouldn’t it?” he said. “Imagine me knocking you up right now, while you’re wearing your wedding dress. Or what remains of it anyway. Do you want that, Fleur? Do you want me to knock you up?”

“ _Oui!_ ” she said. “Oui, yes, yes, do it, ‘Arry!”

“I’d love to, Fleur,” he said. He was close to doing so too; it was only the tight control he was exerting that had allowed him to avoid cumming inside of her minutes earlier. “But I’m not going to do that. You’re getting married, and I’m not going to waste my semen if you’re just going to use it to pop out a Weasley.” 

“I won’t marry ‘im!” she said right away. “I will leave William and call off ze wedding! I am yours, ‘Arry! All yours!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he said. “Are you using protection that’s going to get in our way?”

Fleur pulled one of her hands off of his elbow and waved it across her abdomen, resulting in a light blue glow for a second or two. It wasn’t anything like Harry had ever seen before; like no sort of magical birth control he was aware of. This must be some sort of veela secret.

“It is gone now,” she whispered. “Now do it, ‘Arry! Breed me!”

With those words said, Harry’s victory was complete. She was all his now, and he was free to take that final step and impregnate her. He allowed the tight control he’d been holding over himself to slip at last, and the orgasm that he’d been holding back on for what had only been minutes but felt like forever was unleashed at last.

Harry groaned from deep inside of his chest as he finally allowed himself to cum inside of the exquisite pussy of the woman he’d secretly lusted after for years and had actively planned to make his ever since he ended the war. All of his effort, study and practice was richly rewarded in that moment, because he’d never felt anything in his life that was as pleasant or as satisfying as cumming directly inside of Fleur’s amazing veela body. With any luck he was succeeding and impregnating her then and there, and even if he didn’t, that would come soon enough. Fleur would be taking plenty of cum inside of her from that point on now that she was finally his.

She would be thrilled with that, he knew. She was moaning loudly once again; apparently his creampie, as well as the knowledge of what it might do to her now that she’d removed whatever veela protection she’d had over her, had driven her to her third orgasm of the day. Her reaction was somewhat muted just because she didn’t seem to have much strength left, but he knew that he’d gotten to her. She was his; it was finished.

Harry pulled his cock out of Fleur and helped her back onto her feet. She would have collapsed to her knees right away if he hadn’t been there to catch her, and he chuckled at how little energy she actually had remaining. She was a veela; she was used to always being in control of the situation. It was likely that a man had never even come close to lasting long enough to make her feel winded, never mind take charge and fuck her to the point of exhaustion. It had been a long and tiring day for Fleur Delacour, and she buried her face against his neck and burrowed into him as he picked her up and carried her over towards the bed. He carried her over bridal style, and he smiled to himself at the irony.

He considered simply leaving it there, either putting her down and letting her rest whule he waited for someone to come and find them, or just apparating away on the spot and taking her with him. But by the time he’d actually made it over to the bed he’d already decided against both of those options. Being with Fleur filled him with more vitality than he’d ever felt, and even after everything he’d just done and the two big loads of cum that were on her face and dress and inside of her womb he still felt sure that he would be able to get hard again soon enough. This woman inspired him; she brought out the best in him. Or was it the worst?

Fleur got only a few minutes to catch her breath on the bed before he rolled her over onto her stomach. She whined in her throat weakly when she felt his once again erect cock rubbing against her.

“More?” she whispered. “How is zis possible? Did you take a potion?”

“No,” he said honestly. That would have felt like cheating in a way; he wanted to dominate Fleur naturally, with only his own strength and ability. “I just couldn’t leave it at that; not when you still need to be punished.”

“Punished?” she asked, picking her head up off of the bed and looking back at him in confusion. “I am to be punished?”

“Yes you are,” he said with a nod. He gave her a little swat on the arse. “Now get up onto your hands and knees so we can get on with it.” 

Fleur gave a little groan of protest but moved her tired body regardless, pushing up onto her hands and knees. Harry nodded in approval, both of her compliance and of the lovely bum he was now presented with. And speaking of that lovely bum, it was time to prepare it for what was to come.

Showing off a bit of wandless magic, he waved his hand above her and cast a spell that he had gotten quite proficient at over the last month or so. Fleur gasped at the cooling, cleansing sensation that ran through her body as he cleaned and lubricated her bum.

"Have you ever had someone inside of your arse, Fleur?" he asked, grabbing her cheeks in both hands and giving her a squeeze.

"Non," she said faintly. "It is not proper for a veela to debase herself in such a way."

"I see." He didn't show it, but inwardly he was pleased to hear it. While he'd already used her mouth and her pussy like no one else ever had, he enjoyed knowing that he would be the first man to bugger her. He would be the first and only man to use Fleur Delacour's perfect arse. "And are you going to try and talk me out of buggering you?"

She shook her head. "I am yours now; all yours. If you want it, use it."

"Oh, I'm going to," he said. He kept both hands on her cheeks and held her steady while he nudged the head of his cock up against her anus and rocked forward.

Fleur groaned when he penetrated her, and it was a sentiment Harry shared. This wasn't his first experience with anal sex like it was for her, but her tightness was unlike any other. It was going to be more of a challenge to claim this hole, but that was okay. This was a challenge he would take on happily.

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since the tournament,” he said. “So many times I thought about punishing you for how much of a haughty bitch you were back then.” He pulled his right hand off of her arsecheek only to bring it back down, delivering a firm spank that resounded throughout the room and made her gasp.

“You deserve this,” he said, giving her pert cheek another smack and then thrusting his hips against her harder, making her take more of his cock inside of her bum. “You deserve to be punished for how you acted back then.”

Fleur gasped and groaned as he alternated between buggering her tight hole and smacking the cheeks of her arse with open-handed swats, but she didn’t complain. Whether she agreed that she deserved to be punished or not, she did not speak up or plead with him to stop. She was completely his now, and if he said she deserved to be punished she was going to go along with it.

Harry really got into the act of breaking her in, claiming her final virgin hole and punishing her for looking down on him during the early stages of the Triwizard tournament. He slid his cock back and forth inside of her tight bum and spanked her lovely cheeks repeatedly, moving back and forth between them at random intervals but constantly keeping them coming and not letting up on the force behind his swing even once. He could see her lovely bum beginning to glow bright red, but that didn’t stop him.

“You should beg for my forgiveness,” he decided in between spanks. “Apologize for calling me a _leetle boy_ and acting like you were so far above me.”

“I-I’m sorry!” she said, and then she groaned when he gave her another hard spank to the left cheek before thrusting his cock deep inside of her rear again. “I should not ‘ave called you a leetle boy! Please forgive me!” Three more spanks rang out one after the other. “You are anything but leetle! You are all man now! My man!”

“I suppose I can forgive you, since you were so honest just now,” he said. He paused both the spanking and the taunting for about a minute or so to focus strictly on the buggering, but he couldn’t resist any of it for long. “It’s good that you finally admitted it, though we both already knew the truth anyway, didn’t we? It was obvious you were never superior to me in any way.” He gave her a couple of quick spanks, making her reddened arse jiggle, and then went right back to taunting her.

“You were a full-grown adult, a magically mature witch, and I was only fourteen years old. And I still outshone you in every task.” He delivered six hard spanks, three across each cheek, and then went right back to thrusting his cock into her. “Not only did I get more points than you in the first task, I had to save your own hostage from the lake _for_ you. You thanked me with a kiss on the cheek, but if you really wanted to show your appreciation you should have sucked my cock instead.”

He doubted fourteen year old him would have had any clue what to do if she’d actually tried to thank him in that way, especially if she’d done so out by the lake with everyone watching, but it was fun to fantasize. It was even more fun to bugger her and spank her arse raw in reality though, so he made sure to never let up on either of those endeavors even as he continued to taunt her.

“I was just a fourth year and I still won the tournament,” he said. Co-won it, actually, but that wasn’t worth pointing out right now, and she’d come nowhere near the cup so it didn’t matter in any event. “I didn’t even keep the thousand galleons, you know. But all these years later, I’m finally claiming the real prize.”

“Oui!” she said as he gave her another spank. “I am your prize, ‘Arry!” Harry smiled at her agreement and continued to bugger her. This day really couldn’t have gone any better.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. He’d deliberately left the door unlocked, wanting to leave open the possibility that someone might walk in on them in the middle of their forbidden tryst, and now it seemed that it was actually happening. He looked up, curious to see who was about to get an eyeful of him buggering the would-be Weasley bride in the Burrow, but he wasn’t about to stop fucking her arse or spanking her.

“Fleur?!” Her mother, Apolline Delacour, stood in the doorway, shocked blue eyes staring at the unbelievable sight in front of her. The glass of tea she’d been holding slipped out of her hand and spilled on the carpet, but she didn’t so much as look down. She couldn’t look away from the sight of her eldest daughter getting buggered in what remained of her wedding dress.

“Welcome, Mrs. Delacour,” Harry said casually. “Sorry, but Fleur’s a little busy right now.” He didn’t pause in his thrusting or cease his spanks now that Fleur’s mother was in the room. His response was actually exactly the opposite. He buggered her even harder than before, and the sound of palm striking arse was at its loudest point yet.

Apolline didn’t look at him or acknowledge his words in any way as he had his way with her daughter. She focused only on her veela daughter. “Fleur, what are you doing?!” she hissed. Zis is not proper behavior for a veela, _or_ a woman who will be wed in two days!”

“I am not marrying William!” Fleur said without shame. “I will not; I _cannot_ marry him! Not now zat I have found the one I belong to.”

Apolline looked even more dismayed now. “Non! Listen to yourself, Fleur! No veela should be saying such things! You cannot belong to any man! We are veela!”

Harry snorted, amused that Fleur’s mother was apparently more upset about her submitting and abandoning the veela tradition of dominance than she was about her cheating on her husband days before their wedding and stating her intention of breaking off their engagement. Whatever; he was happy to make her betray both of those expectations as she embraced her new life.

“You cannot understand, maman,” Fleur said. Her voice was raspy but there was a surprising strength to it as well as she spoke to her mother. “You do not know what eet feels like to be wiz someone who can be so dominant. Zere is no turning back, not anymore. I am ‘Arry’s now. His lover, his bride, his fuck toy; whatever he wants me to be, I am his.”

Harry had already known this was the case; it was the entire point of this. But hearing her say it out loud and without a hint of shame, doubt or reluctance, in front of her own mother, was as perfect a way to end this day as any he could have come up with. Moments after she’d declared that her place was at his side, he thrust his cock deep into her arse one more time, held himself inside of her and shot his cum inside of her arse. Fleur let out an erotic moan of pleasure as she felt it, not caring at all that her mother was watching her and seeing how pleased she was to take a load of semen up her bum.

He pulled his cock out of her slowly, feeling fatigue catching up to him slightly. He wanted a nap, but now that they’d been discovered this wasn’t going to be an ideal place for a rest. Much as he would have enjoyed seeing the reaction of the Weasleys when they learned what had happened, he would have to leave it up to Apolline to break the news.

“See you soon,” he said, waving to Fleur’s mother. He wandlessly summoned both his and Fleur’s wands into his hand, and then he wrapped his arm around his new lover’s sweaty body and apparated them both away from the Burrow and back to his home.

Make that _their_ home now, because he wouldn’t be letting go of this prize now that he’d finally claimed it.

\--

“That’s good, flower.” The gorgeous head of silver-blonde hair bobbed in his lap, and Harry threw his head back and groaned. “That’s _really_ good. This is how you should have thanked me after I pulled Gabrielle from the lake.”

To enhance the fantasy of Fleur sucking him off in gratitude back during the Triwizard tournament, she was wearing her old light blue Beauxbatons uniform, though he’d taken off the hat right away so he could run his hands through her silky hair and occasionally pull her head down on his cock. He didn’t need to do much to guide her or force her though, because she was doing a fantastic job of taking care of him all on her own. Fleur had already been a skilled cocksucker when she came to him, and she had only gotten better since then.

There was one thing that did betray that this was just a fantasy though, and that was the slight swell of her stomach underneath the uniform. It wasn’t too noticeable yet, but her belly was only going to get bigger as her pregnancy continued.

He almost snapped at her when she pulled her mouth off of his cock, but two things held his tongue. One was that she playfully squeezed his balls, making sure that she was still taking care of him. The other was the naughty smile on her face. He’d gotten to know that look very well since she’d become his, and he knew that whatever she had in mind was sure to be fun for them both.

“You know, Tonks’ anniversary party is coming up soon,” Fleur pointed out.

“I’m aware,” he said. Remus, much like the bulk of the Weasley clan, had barely spoken to him since he’d claimed Fleur as his own. He could still remember that it had been just about two years since the older man had somehow married Nymphadora Tonks though.

“You could seduce her,” Fleur suggested. “Like you did to me.” She took her free hand, the one that wasn’t playing with his balls, and brought it down to rub her belly. “I know she would like a baby, but Remus is too much of a coward to actually give her one. Why don’t you give it to her? You could make her happy.”

“I could,” he mused. That was interesting. He hadn’t really planned on trying to seduce anyone else (though he’d already assumed Fleur would have no problem with it), but her thought held its appeal. His goodwill towards his former DADA professor had started to fade even before he’d sided with the Weasleys when Harry claimed Fleur as his and made her happier than Bill ever could have.

He’d come to resent Lupin for making no attempt to check up on him as a child, when he’d been stuck with the Dursleys and Remus had been the only one of the Marauders who actually had his freedom. He’d blindly trusted in Dumbledore; still did in fact, even years after the man’s death. Harry was no longer in a mood to forgive Dumbledore’s machinations in his life, or tolerate people who still defended the old manipulative prick. Striking a blow at Remus in repayment for forgetting about him for over a decade sounded like a great idea to Harry.

And Tonks would be a great catch too. Fleur was the most beautiful woman in the world, but Tonks could be _any_ woman she felt like being (or he asked her to be.) As much fun as he was having with Fleur, adding Tonks in on the fun would open up so many new possibilities for them to explore.

“That is a great idea, flower,” he said. “Let me give you your reward.”

She beamed proudly, nuzzled his cock and then took it back between her lips. She went back to sucking him, bobbing her head all the way down, taking him into her throat and holding him there. She shook her head from side to side and hummed around his cock, doing her very best to get him off and claim her reward.

Harry gave it to her with a grunt, grabbing onto the back of her head and holding her down so she would take it all, not that she would have gone anywhere. Her eyes were bright and happy as his cum poured down her throat, and he had to pull her off of his cock after he was done.

“I cannot wait for Tonks to join us,” she said, smiling up at him from her knees as he patted her cheek. “It will be so much fun, for all of us!”

Harry had known he was making a good choice when he decided to steal Fleur away from her undeserving fiancée, but she continued to impress him day by day. She’d not only met but surpassed his expectations of her in the bedroom, and now she had given him an idea so perfect that he could have kicked himself for not thinking of it on his own. Tonks would be the perfect addition to their life and their bed.

“I can’t wait either.”


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Fleur drop in on the Lupins’ second wedding anniversary, determined to make sure there will not be a third.

“Happy anniversary, Tonks.”

Tonks, her hair dark brown and done up in a frankly boring ponytail tonight, jerked her head up in surprise. The drink she’d been holding in her hand slipped out and spilled all over the carpet.

“Oh, hi, Harry,” she said. “Hi Fleur,” she added, nodding at the woman on Harry’s arm. She drew her wand and cleaned up the drink. “Thanks for coming. Wasn’t sure that you would, to be honest.”

“We weren’t sure we were invited,” Fleur said, smiling at Tonks. Harry’s French flower had never looked more beautiful to his eye. Her baby bump had grown a bit more pronounced in the time leading up to the second anniversary party for Remus and Tonks, but the veela looked somehow even more radiant now.

“Yeah, I know things have been a bit, uh, strained for the last few months,” Tonks said awkwardly.

“That’s one way to put it.” Harry smiled; that was putting it mildly. He and Fleur had been given a wide berth when they entered. The only Weasley present who hadn’t glared at him with open hostility was Ron, who looked at Harry as if he couldn’t decide what to make of him. Who knew what might have happened if Bill had been there, but the last Harry heard about the eldest Weasley child was that he’d left England behind and returned to work in Egypt.

Of all of the guests, Hermione was the only one who looked like she wanted to approach him. Their friendship was strained to say the least; her ‘relationship’ with Ron might not have lasted more than a week beyond the end of the war, but she was still close with the Weasleys and sympathized with them at least to a degree. She didn’t hate him though; she’d made that clear not long after he claimed Fleur. He smiled at her, welcoming the chance to hopefully patch things up with his oldest and truest friend, but the man at her side held onto her hand to stop her from coming to him. Viktor Krum hadn’t exactly been a pleasant fellow back during the Triwizard tournament, and he scowled at Harry now. He, as Hermione’s boyfriend, likely feared that he would make a move on her and steal her away from him just as he’d stolen Fleur from Bill, and the last thing he wanted was to have her come to him now. Krum whispered something into Hermione’s ear, and while she didn’t look happy, she did allow him to lead her away from Harry and towards the pumpkin juice.

Remus himself looked like he badly wanted to toss Harry out of his home, but he contented himself with a disapproving frown. That was no surprise to Harry; the man had never had the spine to actually do the things he wanted to do or should have done. If he had, his sexy wife would have already given birth to one child long before now, with another well on the way.

“You look lovelier than ever, Fleur,” Tonks said quietly. And speaking of Tonks and her lack of children, she seemed to be staring at Fleur’s bump wistfully. Harry’s smile widened. This was going to be even easier than he’d hoped for.

“Pregnancy is a wonderful thing,” Fleur said, rubbing Tonks’s arm. “I have never been happier.”

“I can tell,” Tonks said. “It suits you.”

“It will suit you too,” Fleur said. Tonks winced.

“Yeah, not sure that’s going to happen,” she said glumly. "I don't think Remus is budging on that, though not for lack of effort on my part."

"Keep trying," Fleur said seriously. "You will be a great mother, Tonks, I know it."

"I agree," Harry said. "Life is too short not to take what you want from it, Tonks. I can see how much this means to you; we all know how badly you want to be a mother. If Remus isn't going to give that to you, he's a fool."

Tonks's eyes widened and she looked nervously between him and Fleur. He wondered what was running through her mind. Was she focusing on the fact that Harry had planted a baby in Fleur, or that he had stolen her away from a man she was days from marrying in order to do so? Whatever she might have been dwelling on, he could tell he had triggered her flight instincts.

"Well hey, thanks for stopping by, but Remus and I still need to open our gifts," Tonks said. She was already inching her way towards the door to escape the guest bedroom they'd found her alone in. "I'll catch up to you guys later, so be sure to-- _woah!_ "

There was one problem with Tonks's need to flee; she was still every bit as big a klutz as she'd always been. Her escape was thwarted when she tripped and began to fall to the ground. Before she could actually humiliate herself by face planting on the carpet during her own anniversary party, Harry's quick reflexes kicked in. He caught her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"Ah, shite!" Tonks muttered. "Thanks, Harry. That would've been embarrassing."

Harry wasn't listening to her. He'd already had every intention of making his move on Tonks at some point tonight. Fleur had agreed to help him and run interference as necessary to give him time to do what needed to be done, but if the opportunity was going to literally fall into his lap (or into his arms, whatever), he was going to make the most of it.

"Uh, Harry?" Tonks said tentatively when he did not let her go. "I'm not going to fall. You can let go of me now."

His arms remained around her body and his hands slid up her stomach, pushing up her dress to stroke the bare skin of her belly. She shivered against him, and then moaned when he kept going up and boldly grabbed her chest. He squeezed her tits through her bra, and she moaned. She was getting into it quickly; she even wiggled her arse against his cock. Even Fleur, his precious little veela lover and fucktoy, had needed more convincing than this. Did Remus even bother to touch his wife?

"No, no, I can't do this!" Tonks gasped and pried Harry's arms off of her. "I can't cheat on my husband! I can't, I-- _ah!_ "

Harry cut her off by giving her a firm smack on the bum through her dress, making her yelp. He was glad he'd thought to put up a quick silencing charm on the door before he and Fleur entered the room, because otherwise someone would have come running after that. 

"You can do whatever you want, Tonks," he said. "Don't you remember what I said? Life is too short not to take what you want from it. You want to be a mother? I can give that to you."

"Harry," Tonks whispered. "I'm _married_."

"I was engaged," Fleur said. "That didn't stop me. As you said, I am happier than I have ever been. You will be too, if you get out of your own way."

"I'll give you what your husband refuses to," Harry promised, looking into Tonks's eyes, which were a stunning lilac at the moment. "All you have to do is give in and fuck me right now, and I'll give you everything you want. Unlike Remus, I'm not afraid to knock you up. In fact I _want_ to knock you up. I want you to give birth to my child, just like Fleur's going to."

"But I'm married," she said again, because it was all that she had. It was the only defense she could offer, and while it might have been a big enough barrier to turn away just about anyone else, Harry wasn't going to be deterred. He gave her bum another smack and started groping her tits again.

"Yes, you're married," he agreed. "You've been married for two years now, and you're no closer to getting what you really want from your husband. I could give it to you in one night. All you need to do is give in and let me fuck you, and I'll take it from there. I'll knock you up right here, Tonks. I won't let you out of this bedroom until I'm sure you're pregnant."

Logic was telling Tonks to refuse, to stay faithful to her husband even if it meant she was never going to get the child she so dearly wanted. But the lure of being impregnated was too strong for her to resist. Harry watched her closely, and he could see the moment she gave in. There was a frown on her face, a sadness that came with the knowledge that she was about to commit adultery, that she was about to cheat on her husband in their own home, and during their anniversary party no less. But there was also a determination in her eyes and a squaring of her shoulders. She was about to commit a major betrayal of a man she'd sworn to love for life, but she was also about to get something she'd dearly wanted for years that her husband was unable or simply unwilling to give her. She was about to get knocked up, and she couldn't wait.

"Alright, Harry," she said. Her voice was a little shaky, but she nodded. "I'll fuck you. Remus will hate me for it, and I don't know how I'll ever get him to forgive me, but I'll fuck you." She glared at him now. "But you'd _better_ make good on it. If I'm going to do this, I damn well better be getting a baby out of it!"

"Oh, trust me, you don't need to worry about that," Harry said. "But if you want me to be at my best, could you change your hair? This brown ponytail just isn't doing it for me."

"And what did you have in mind?" Tonks asked. There was no need for Harry to think about this. In the fantasies he'd entertained about Nymphadora Tonks over the years, at least the ones that hadn't involved her morphing into someone else entirely, there was always one particular look of hers that featured prominently.

"Make it short and pink," he said. "That's always been your hottest look. And your sluttiest one too." Tonks blushed, but the blush faded instantly due to her metamorph control. A few seconds later the boring ponytail was gone and she was sporting the requested short and spiky pink hair he most associated with her.

"That's much better," he said. "Thank you. And now that that's done, we can get on with this." He grabbed her dress and ripped it, not bothering to have her actually undress or even vanishing her clothes. Either of those would have been simpler, but tearing the dress clean off of her body was more fun. Tonks gasped in surprise.

"You really couldn't have waited and taken your hands off of me for two seconds so I could actually take it off?" she asked. 

"I could have, but I didn't feel like it," he said. "Now get down on your knees so I can have a little bit of fun with you before we get down to knocking you up."

Tonks looked like she might say something, and he wondered if she was going to argue that she wanted him to get straight to fucking her since that was the entire point. But she went down on her knees in front of him willingly, and stared up at him expectantly while his pregnant veela lover worked to undress him.

"She looks good down there, doesn't she Harry?" Fleur asked once she'd gotten his trousers down his legs.

"She looks right at home," Harry said. He saw another blush break through for a second before Tonks again used her metamorph abilities to get rid of it, but she forgot all about controlling her reaction once Fleur pulled his boxers off and freed his cock. Her mouth hung open to an almost comic degree, and he could swear that her jaw actually got bigger as she gawked at his erection.

"Oui, isn't it something special?" Fleur asked, looking around his body and smiling at the reaction of the metamorph woman. "I remember how I felt the first time I saw this magnificent cock. I was down on my knees just like that too."

"I remember," Harry said. "I also remember doing this." He slapped Tonks across the cheek with his thick cock, and she gasped in surprise at the unexpected blow. Fleur giggled.

"Oh, how cute!" she said. "I can't wait to see you break her in, just as you did to me."

"Enjoy the show, Fleur. You earned it. This was all your idea, after all." Tonks looked over at Fleur in surprise when she heard that, but then Harry put his hands on the sides of her head and she could focus only on the big cock right in front of her face. "Open wide, Tonks."

Tonks not only opened her mouth but made her lips more plump, turning them into true dick sucking lips. She wouldn't actually be sucking his dick today, not really; he would be doing all of the work. He still appreciated the gesture though, and it was another reminder of all of the fun all three of them were going to have making use of her wonderful metamorph gift in the bedroom.

“We’re going to have lots of fun together, Tonks,” he said, rubbing the head of his cock against her face for a moment before moving his hips forward and sliding into her mouth.

It had been several months now since he’d been with anyone other than Fleur. That wasn’t a decision he regretted, because while the muggle girls he’d fucked had been fun and served as good preparation before he moved to claim his veela, they paled in comparison to the perfection of fucking Fleur’s mouth. He hadn’t felt any desire to go back and shag any more random girls once Fleur was his, because what was the point?

Tonks was different though. This wasn’t just some random woman who he wanted to fuck for a night and never see again. This was a woman that he wanted to add to his life with Fleur. He wanted to knock her up, and he wanted to make her his permanently. But first he wanted to fuck her face and make her gag around his cock, just as he’d done on his first night with Fleur.

Veela were inherently sexual beings with bodies made for sex, which was something he was now intimately familiar with. Metamorphs didn’t have quite the same reputation, but there were definitely others like Harry who saw the potential in metamorphs and their unique abilities. Tonks wasn’t even role-playing as anyone else yet and she was already showing what she could do. He wasn’t even sure if she was morphing her mouth and throat consciously or if her body was acting automatically to make sure it could accommodate him, but either way he was thrilled with the result.

Sliding his cock down her throat and trying to make her gag like he had and still frequently did with Fleur proved to be a challenge, as she was able to simply expand her throat and make it easier for her to swallow his cock. Far from being deterred by the complications of trying to facefuck a metamorph and make her gag, Harry welcomed the challenge. He was going to make Tonks choke around his cock no matter what. If he could dominate a veela he could dominate a metamorph too. It might require more of an effort, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. On the contrary, he was more motivated than ever to show Tonks what he could do, show her that there was only one wizard who could give her what she really needed, and that wizard most certainly was _not_ Remus Lupin.

If his normal rough facefuck wasn’t enough to make Tonks sweat, he would just have to dig deeper than ever before. He was going to have to get rougher than he’d ever gotten, even with his very willing and very talented veela lover, but that was fine. Harry had always pursued something with a single-minded fixation once he set his mind to it, and right now he wanted nothing more than to make this sexy married metamorph all his.

It was easier to pull Fleur into his thrusts by tugging on her silky silver-blonde hair, at least when he could actually get a firm grip on it, but that didn’t stop him either. He held onto the pink spikes he’d had Tonks revert to and pulled her in, forcing her to take his cock deeper and not allowing her to retreat. It still took some time for him to actually accomplish his goal, but he pulled her hard enough and pistoned his hips quick enough that eventually he was able to overcome the speed of her metamorph abilities and get his cock down her throat before she could expand it to make it an easier fit. She choked for a second and then morphed and got herself under control, and Harry pulled back.

The change seemed to be involuntary and temporary, an automatic response to him choking her that went away as soon as the threat to her airway was removed. This was confirmed for him when his next rapid thrust all the way down her throat triggered an identical response, and Harry smiled when he heard it. Now he had the blueprint on how to fuck Tonks’s throat and make her feel it as acutely as Fleur did. He wouldn’t be able to hold her down on his cock and make her gag, but if he kept his hips moving quickly and slid his cock down her throat faster than her metamorph abilities could adjust to, he could still pull this off.

Harry was challenged in a way he’d never been challenged before sexually, and he loved it. He was fighting against the instinctive abilities of the metamorph, something that was extremely unique in the world, even more so than veela. He knew he’d accomplished the seemingly impossible when he made Fleur discard her veela heritage and not only accept but love being dominated by him, and now he was pulling off something similarly remarkable every time his balls smacked against Tonks’s chin, he made her gag around his cock for a second and then pulled back quickly to do it all over again.

“Mon dieu,” Fleur whispered. “I have never seen you go this hard.” He didn’t need to look away from Tonks’s face to tell how impressed Fleur was. He could hear her arousal in her voice easily enough.

That was fortunate, because the last thing in the world he wanted to do at that moment was look away from the face of the sexy metamorph getting her face fucked. Drool dripped from out of her mouth to run down her chin, and her eyes were teary as she stared up at him in shock. He could tell she’d never experienced anything like this, and that was no surprise for him. Who else would have been able to fuck a metamorph so hard that he overcame her abilities? Certainly not Remus Lupin, who was too much of a coward to give his wife a child despite her begging for it.

It wasn’t just him or Fleur who was getting off on this rough oral fuck. Tonks reached between her legs, shoved her knickers to the side and inserted first one finger and then eventually a second into her pussy. Harry smiled as he watched her go. To date he’d only been with one other woman who could get so excited while being so roughly used, and she was currently leaning against his side and cheering him on.

“Look at her go,” Fleur said. “I knew you had to be desperate, Tonks, but I did not know you were _this_ desperate. If I’d known I would have told Harry to pursue you much sooner.”

“Maybe your mum knew what she was doing when she gave you your name, eh, Nymph?” Harry asked, grinning down at the metamorph. “Though I doubt she named you thinking you’d turn into some insatiable slut when you got older.” She glared at him as best she was able, both for calling her a slut and for referencing her hated first name, but then his cock speared into her throat again and her gagging completely ruined the attempt at anger.

Even as Harry continued to snap his hips at a heretofore unprecedented rate, he was already thinking ahead to how he was going to finish. But he was surprised when someone else actually beat him to the punch. Tonks was so turned on and her fingers were pumping her own pussy so quickly that she not only orgasmed, but orgasmed before he did. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned around his cock as she came, and Fleur giggled.

“Oh, that’s a cute face,” she said. “I’m so glad I got a good picture of it.”

Harry looked over and confirmed that Fleur had in fact taken a photo of Tonks with the magical camera they’d brought along for just this opportunity. He gave her his best victorious smirk, and she got a shot of that as well.

“Make sure you get a good view of this as well,” Harry said as he pulled his cock out of the sexy metamorph’s mouth. Seeing Fleur with the camera had made his own dilemma very easily solved. While cumming down her throat would be plenty of fun, giving Tonks a facial instead would make for a far more interesting photo to add to their collection.

He made sure to give Tonks a thorough coating, hitting her from her forehead down to her chin in a messy diagonal line. Fleur walked from one side to the other and took several photos from each position, apparently trying to make sure she got the best angle possible to capture the messy facial he’d just given to the wife of Remus Lupin in the man’s own home.

Harry didn’t stop at her face though. He kept going down, aiming the final few bursts of cum so they landed on and between her breasts, which were round and lovely at the moment. Fleur took another photo that focused on her cum-coated tits, nodding in approval. Tonks herself was much less approving of Harry’s choice.

“What the hell was that, Harry?” she snapped. He raised his eyebrows, honestly somewhat impressed that she managed to sound so angry even with her face dripping with his cum. “That was supposed to go in my cunt!”

“Oh, don’t worry, Nymphadora,” Fleur said, grinning at the metamorph’s scowl. “Harry has more than enough cum in there to impregnate you. Trust me on that.”

“But if you doubt me, I’ll be more than happy to show you,” he said. He picked Tonks up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. She clung to him tight, and when he put her down and climbed on top she opened her legs for him easily. He took his cock in hand and grinned at her while rubbing the head against her outer lips teasingly. “Get ready, Tonks. I’m going to give you what you’ve always wanted.”

While he was ostensibly talking about putting a baby in her, that wasn’t all he was talking about. He wasn’t here just to serve as a glorified sperm donor and give Tonks the child her husband refused to. He was also here to give Tonks a fucking she would never forget and make sure she wouldn’t think twice about leaving her marriage behind by the time he was through with her.

He pushed his cock into her, and joined her in groaning at the moment of penetration. He’d thought there could be nothing that could ever compare to the exquisite pleasure of fucking a veela’s pussy (or ass, or mouth; just anything that involved his cock and Fleur, really), but he was forced to reevaluate that belief now. While veela were sexual beings designed to drive men so mad with pleasure that they became a slave to it, and more importantly to the sexy veela temptress who provided it, metamorphs had their own unique advantages.

Tonks didn’t have a veela’s natural sex drive and traits, but she _did_ have the ability to morph her body in all sorts of interesting ways. As he’d already discovered during the facefuck, that didn’t apply only to her outer appearance but her insides as well. Her pussy seemed to shift and reshape itself so it was a perfect fit for his cock, squeezing around him and offering a tight, snug, wonderful pressure, but not so much pressure that it was impossible for him to move as he wanted to. He could slide his cock as deep as he wanted into the welcoming embrace of her pussy, he could rock his hips as hard as he pleased, and Tonks took it all. He didn’t know whether she was consciously morphing her pussy to fit around him or if it was something she was doing on instinct, but he supposed it didn’t really mattered.

What mattered was the pleasure he felt with every thrust, as well as the obvious impact it had on Tonks. She might have agreed to this out of a desire to be pregnant, something her husband wasn’t willing to give her, but he was now giving her something else, something that he doubted her husband was even capable of giving her. He was giving her a hard fuck, driving into her with all of the force, speed and skill he’d first honed on various muggle women and had since perfected with Fleur. Tonks was grunting in an unladylike fashion every time his hips smacked against her, and she stared up at him with her mouth hanging open as if she couldn’t believe what was happening to her right now.

“I did not know it would be so arousing to watch you fuck another woman,” Fleur said. He looked over at her for a second and saw that while she held the camera in one hand, the other had slid underneath her dress and was rubbing between her legs. She saw him looking and smiled at him. “How does she feel, ‘Arry? Is she a good fuck?”

“She’s incredible,” Harry said honestly, looking back down at Tonks. That he could find another lover whose pussy could compare to his French flower’s was cause for celebration, and the form Harry’s celebration took was throwing her legs over his shoulders and hammering his cock into her harder and deeper.

Tonks smiled slightly, and while Harry was glad she was enjoying himself, he also felt the need to taunt her a bit too.

“You really are an unfaithful slut, aren’t you?” he asked. Her eyes snapped open to look at him in surprise, and she shook her head immediately. “No? You disagree? You’re being bred in your home, at your own anniversary party, while your husband is out there with all of the guests you invited. Can you honestly tell me you don’t feel like an unfaithful slut right now?”

“I’m just doing this because I want to start a family,” Tonks said in her own defense, but Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

“You didn’t need to suck my cock to start a family,” he countered.

“I just did that because you wanted me to,” Tonks answered.

“And sticking your fingers in your cunt and rubbing yourself to an orgasm?” Fleur said. “Was that something he told you to do?” Tonks grimaced and looked away, unable to offer a defense for that point.

“More importantly, how are you feeling right now, Tonks?” Harry asked. “You can say you’re only doing this to get pregnant as much as you like, but can you really say you aren’t enjoying it? Can you look me in the eye right now and tell me you’ve ever enjoyed sex with your husband as much as you’re enjoying this?”

Tonks did look into his eye, and her mouth opened as if to do exactly that, but the words wouldn’t come out. She couldn’t make herself lie about what she was feeling, even if it would have made her feel better about what she was doing and why she was doing it. She broke eye contact and stared down at the bed, looking ashamed. Then he resumed his deep thrusts, and the look of shame was swiftly replaced with something far more pleasant. She might still be feeling guilt about cheating on her husband, but her body knew what it needed. It needed Harry, and not just because he was going to give her the child she’d always wanted.

“I didn’t think so,” Harry said smugly. He continued to slam his cock into her, hitting her deep and smacking his hips against her arse every time he gave her a thrust. Once Fleur had time to get plenty of good shots of him fucking Tonks with her legs thrown over his shoulders, Harry paused in his fucking so he could think about switching positions. He wanted to make sure they tried out plenty of different positions, and got good pictures of all of them. The photo album they were going to make to commemorate his claiming of Tonks was going to be filled with interesting shots.

“I would like to see how flexible she is,” Fleur said, knowing what he was thinking and offering her own suggestion on what he could try next. “Could you try to bend her in half?”

“With pleasure,” Harry said, grinning at his veela lover. Then he looked down at Tonks. “You heard her, Tonks. Let’s see how well a metamorph can take this.” He removed her legs from his shoulders and instead began to push them back towards her head. He did it slowly, giving her plenty of time to use her unique ability to shift her body and prevent any of the pain or discomfort that this might have caused for a normal woman. He noticed her body get slimmer and her breasts shrink down to a more modest size, making it easier for him to keep going.

He was able to pin her legs back behind her ears, going all the way back until her feet touched the bed. It was something he hadn’t been able to accomplish until now. No muggle girl he’d fucked had been quite this bendy, and though Fleur would certainly do her best to fulfill any sexual desire he could possess, her body wasn’t skinny enough and she didn’t have quite the flexibility to manage this. But Tonks, who could lose her curves and reshape her body at will, could do things that no other woman Harry had ever been with could manage. Once again Harry was thrilled with his choice, and grateful to Fleur for encouraging him to claim the metamorph auror.

Harry hadn’t pinned her legs over her head just for show, of course; she had to take a pounding from this position as well. He got back to work quickly, piledriving his cock down into her and fucking her even harder than he had been before. Tonks grunted every time his arse smacked against hers from above, and Fleur moaned.

“ _Oui_ ,” Fleur said. “Zat’s it, ‘Arry! Fuck ‘er! Fuck ‘er!” Hearing her revert back to her heavily accented pronunciation was a telltale sign that she was feeling particularly aroused, and sure enough when he looked over he saw her free hand underneath her dress and rubbing between her legs quickly. He was glad to be turning her on so much, but pleased when he noticed that she was still managing to take pictures of him fucking down into Tonks. Despite her arousal, she hadn’t forgotten her responsibility.

Tonks continued to grunt as he fucked her hard, and the noises she made got louder and louder throughout. He decided to reward her a bit by pulling one of his hands in to rub at her clit while he fucked her, and that got her screaming in short order. While he’d been focusing primarily on working his way towards his own orgasm and the power he was going to exert when that moment arrived, Tonks once again jumped ahead of him. This time wasn’t as big a surprise as the first had been, but it was no less satisfying for him. He loved hearing the loud string of obscenities she grunted and moaned out as her cunt gripped him.

“I bet you’ve never cum this hard when your husband fucks you, have you?” Harry asked. Tonks didn’t answer, but her groans did the talking for her as far as Harry was concerned. He was giving her what Remus never could and never would, in more ways than one. And speaking of him giving her what her husband never had, he felt his orgasm fast approaching. It was time for him to act then. It was time for him to implement the final part of the plan to make Tonks his, not just for today but for today, tomorrow and every day after that.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he said. Tonks groaned louder.

“Yes, Harry!” she shouted. “Yes, yes, cum in me! Breed me, please, breed me!”

“I’m going to,” he promised. “But I need something from you first. Before I knock you up, I need you to take that wedding ring off of your finger for the last time. Once I breed you you’re going to be mine, all mine, just like Fleur is.”

“What?!” Tonks had been all in just moments ago, but now she was panicking. “N-no! That’s not what I wanted! I don’t want to leave Remus; I still want to be his wife. This was supposed to be a one time thing so you could give me a baby.”

“Fair enough.” Harry pulled his cock out of Tonks and allowed her legs to unfold and return to their natural position. “If that’s what you want, I’ll just blow my load in Fleur.”

Fleur smiled, pulled her dress off and slid her knickers down their legs. Neither of them expected to actually have to follow through on this threat, though they certainly would if forced to. It was really about pushing Tonks into becoming theirs for good, and the surest way to do that was to deny her the semen and the pregnancy she so desperately wanted. He moved towards Fleur, not even looking back at Tonks and leaving it up to her as to whether or not she was going to stop him.

“No, no!” she whined. “Harry, please, you have to give it to me! I want a baby! Please, knock me up! _Please!_ ”

He turned his head back over his shoulder to look at her and raised his eyebrows. “Then you know what you have to do,” he said. “Either the ring comes off and you give yourself to me, or I give my cum to Fleur instead of you.”

Tonks bit her lower lip, obviously at war with herself. Did she remain loyal to Remus or did she give in to the promise of impregnation, not to mention the amazing sex that Harry was tempting her with? As Harry and Fleur watched her expectantly, her other hand slowly went to her ring finger, pulled off the wedding band and put it down on the bed beside her. Harry and Fleur shared a smile, and then he returned to the bed and climbed on top of Tonks.

“You really are desperate to get pregnant, aren’t you?” he asked, rubbing the head of his cock against her outer lips to taunt her. “You’re so desperate to get knocked up that you’re willing to take off that ring and leave your cowardly husband behind so I’ll give you what you need.” He slid his cock back inside of her, and she groaned. “Well don’t worry, Tonks. I’ll give you everything that you need from now on.”

He gave her three more big hip thrusts, and then he was cumming inside of her. Tonks groaned happily and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crossing her legs behind his back. Her arms and legs suddenly became more muscular to hold onto him more securely, making sure he couldn’t go anywhere until he was finished giving her all of his cum. She was finally getting what she needed, and she didn’t want to let him go. That suited him just fine, because now that he’d claimed her he had no intention of letting her go anywhere.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tonks chanted as he fired a huge amount of seed deep inside of her, doing his best to impregnate her then and there. But if he didn’t quite do the trick this time, that was no problem. He wasn’t worried; as Fleur had said, he had more than enough semen stored up to do what he’d come here to do. And beyond that, he had a desire to fuck this woman, to claim her as his and steal her away from the boring, unsatisfying life she’d been living. He was here to make her his, and he was nowhere near finished with that yet.

As if to prove that point, he pulled his cock out of Tonks only to crouch over her head and shove his cock against her face. Her eyes widened as she stared at his erection, which had come back almost as quickly as it went away.

“More?” she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Fleur giggled.

“Welcome to life as ‘Arry’s woman,” his French lover said. “You are going to love it.”

“Hey, I have a job to do, don’t I?” he said, looking down at Tonks seriously. “You want a baby, and I’m here to give it to you. And I’m not letting you out of this bed until I’m sure that the job is done.”

Harry rolled Tonks over onto her side, held her leg high in the air and slid his cock back inside of her. He picked up where he left off and got right back to fucking her hard, making her grunt and moan and gasp as he showed her what a real man could do. He’d already come twice, giving her a huge facial and then pumping her full of cum, and yet he was already not only back for more but was driving his hips into her with as much vigor as ever. He could hear an almost delirious quality to her groans as he fucked her now. Doubtless she’d never experienced anything like this before. She’d never had a man who could do this to her, who could fuck her so hard and still keep going, keep coming back for more.

“You’re such a bad wife, Tonks,” he said. The hand that wasn’t holding her leg in the air had been playing with one of her breasts (back to a larger size now that the piledriving was finished with), but now he brought it up to her throat. “Aren’t you? You don’t even care that you’re cheating on your husband anymore, do you? You know it’s all worth it now, don’t you?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she said, somewhere between a gasp and a sob. “Yes, God, fuck, I don’t care about anything anymore!”

“I’m much better than Remus, aren’t I?” he said, really out to twist the knife now. “I’m better than him in every way, right?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she shouted without hesitation. “Yes, you’re better than him! You’re so much better, Harry!”

Harry laughed. What a transformation she’d undergone! “So long as you know that, how about you do something to show that you mean it?” He continued to snap his hips against her, filling her, fucking her, making her his. His physical claiming of her was already complete, and she’d already given in emotionally as well. She’d been his for good the moment she took that ring off of his finger. Now he just wanted to deliver one final statement, an exclamation point to sever what remained of her married life with Remus Lupin forever.

“What?” she said breathlessly. “What do you want from me, Harry?” He felt sure he could ask her for anything, anything at all at that point, and she would have done it for him happily.

“Destroy that ring,” he said. “Destroy it, and become my lover and my slut, just like Fleur.”

The Nymphadora Tonks of fifteen to twenty minutes earlier probably would have fought against such a request with all of her being, but that Nymphadora Tonks was dead. The Tonks who loved Remus Lupin and was happy being his wife, even if she longed for a child he wouldn’t give her, was gone forever. In her place was the new Tonks, the one who had been claimed by Harry and was happy to be his, and this Tonks didn’t hesitate.

“Pass me my wand,” she said. Fleur quickly picked her wand up from where it had fallen and handed it to her. Tonks pointed it at the discarded ring, and one cutting charm later the ring had been cut cleanly in two. Harry smiled as he watched the two halves split. His claiming of Nymphadora Tonks was now complete. She’d always been Nymphadora _Tonks_ in his mind; he’d never once thought of her as Nymphadora Lupin. And now she would never go by that name again.

“You’re mine now, my Nym,” he said. “I’m going to fuck any of your holes whenever I want to, and you’re going to shift your body however I like, whether I want you to have bigger tits and a big arse, or if I even want you to become someone else entirely. You’re going to do it all for me, aren’t you, my Nym?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she said right away. “I’ll do it all for you! I’ll give you everything!” She broke down into a stream of muttered obscenities as she had one more climax. Harry smiled; once again she was surprising him. Unless he was mistaken, hearing him talk about all the things they were going to do, and specifically how he was going to use her, had excited her so much that it had pushed her over the edge and led to that orgasm. Oh, this was going to be fun. Tonks was going to be a wonderful addition to his little ‘family.’

Harry had been close to another orgasm himself, and Tonks coming undone was all that he needed to get there. He thrust his cock into her one final time and gave her pussy a second serving of his seed. Tonks couldn’t cling to him as she had the first time, but she moaned happily. She’d quickly warmed up to sex with him once she saw how good it could be but this was what it had all been about initially, and she was just as happy to have him shooting semen into her unprotected womb as she’d been the first time around. If his time with Fleur was any indication she might very well be knocked up already, and even if she wasn’t, that was no problem. It was inevitable.

“Zat was amazing,” Fleur said. Harry looked over at her as he slowly pulled his cock out of Tonks, and her face was flushed. He was happy to note the camera still firmly gripped in her hand though, and she held it up for him to see. “I got many good photos,” she said. “We will have plenty to admire later.”

“Well if we have plenty, it wouldn’t hurt to leave one behind as a parting gift, would it?” Harry asked. “I think we owe her husband that much at least.” Fleur giggled and shook her head.

“You are vicious,” she said, holding the camera out for him to take. “Choose a good one.”

Harry looked through, and grinned when he saw an angle Fleur had captured during the piledriver. She got a perfect view of Tonks’s face, her eyes closed and an ecstatic smile on her face as Harry pinned her legs behind her ears and hammered down into her. There could be no doubt when looking at this photo that Tonks was having the time of her life, and the best part was that it was a wizarding photograph, meaning he and Tonks both moved. This was a lovely parting gift, or make that a parting shot. He put the photo on the bed right beside the two halves of the destroyed wedding ring, and then scooped Tonks into his arms. She snuggled against his chest tiredly and allowed him to carry her away from the bed.

“Time to go home,” he said to Fleur. But it wasn’t just their home, not anymore. It was now home for Tonks as well, because she would never be coming back here. She wasn’t Lupin’s anymore. She was Harry’s now.

They apparated away, not bothering to return to the party. They didn’t care about it anyway; they’d already gotten what they came for, and they were bringing it, or rather her, with them. 

\--

_Months Later_

“That’s it, Harry! Bugger me! Fuck my arse! You know how badly I’ve needed this!”

That Harry was buggering Tonks was nothing new. She _loved_ to be buggered, perhaps even more than Fleur did. But this was the first time she’d ever asked him to do so while assuming the form of Hermione Granger. And she wasn’t merely changing herself to look like Hermione; she was doing her best to _act_ like Hermione as well, albeit an exaggerated version of her.

“I’ve needed this for so long, Harry! I’ve always wanted you to bend me over and give me a good buggering just like this! If you’d done this back when we were in Hogwarts maybe I could have loosened up and not been such a bloody nag!”

He snorted, gave her bum a smack and continued to rock into her from behind as she bent over the kitchen table. He admired the way her fat bum jiggled. She’d insisted to him that this was a perfectly accurate physical representation of Hermione’s proportions, and if that was true he was very impressed. He’d always thought his best female friend was cute, or at least he had since seeing her in blue dress at the Yule Ball and realizing that she was, in fact, a girl, but he hadn’t expected her breasts to be so firm or her bum to be this spankable. She tended to dress modestly, and he could only now fully appreciate what those clothes hid.

“Maman says the children are sleeping soundly,” Fleur announced, walking back in and joining them in the kitchen again after taking a floo call from her mother. Apolline Delacour hadn’t been Harry’s biggest fan for a while after he’d stolen Fleur days before her wedding, and also committed the far more grievous crime, in her eyes at least, of making her veela daughter submit to him. She’d warmed up quickly after Fleur got pregnant though, and the moment she’d held little Victoire Potter in her arms for the first time all had been forgiven.

Andromeda Tonks, interestingly enough, hadn’t seemed all that upset even the first time they spoke with her following Harry’s claiming of her daughter. Though she hadn’t come right out and said it, not within his hearing at least, Harry got the impression that she wasn’t the biggest fan of Remus Lupin, or of her daughter’s decision to marry him. That Harry had gotten her pregnant almost immediately had put him in Andromeda’s good books. She was a doting grandmother who was always willing to babysit not just newborn Teddy Potter but Victoire as well. Between her and Apolline, there was rarely any difficultly in finding a babysitter when they needed one.

That was good, because while Harry loved his children dearly, there were times he wanted to fuck his two lovers without restraint like he was doing now. They still managed to fuck with the kids in the house, but they tended to keep it within the confines of their bedroom. It was only when Apolline or Andromeda were watching the kids that they really got the chance to be adventurous and shag wherever, whenever and however they wanted. 

“I’m surprised you finally admitted you want to fuck me,” Tonks said in Hermione’s voice. “I thought you wouldn’t ever admit how you feel about me, even to yourself.”

“It’s not a question of admitting it or not,” he said. “I’ve always known how I felt.” After a second he shook his head. “No, that’s not quite right. I’ve known for sure how I felt about her since the horcrux hunt. When Ron left and she stayed, I knew. She was all I had, and I wouldn’t have been able to do it without her.”

“Why didn’t you claim her, then?” Tonks asked, at least temporarily giving up the pretense of being in character as Hermione, though she did still look just like her.

“Because I wouldn’t have been able to do it without her,” he repeated. “I didn’t want to risk losing what we have. Still don’t.” Things had been strained between him and Hermione, especially since she felt like she was trapped in the middle between him, Ron and the other Weasleys. They were working on reconciling their friendship, and even he and Ron were starting to speak to each other again (a turn of events that Molly Weasley was not the least bit happy about, to hear Ron tell it, but he was becoming a more independent adult now and not letting her dictate his life.) It was still delicate though, between all three of them. Ron held no claim on Hermione as a lover and hadn’t in some time, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t still potentially get upset if Harry moved to add her to his life alongside Fleur and Tonks.

The far bigger concern was Hermione herself though. It was entirely possible that she’d love to join them, and it would be amazing if so, but what if it didn’t work? His friendship with her was too precious to risk.

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself,” Fleur said. “You didn’t when you claimed me, or Tonks. Why should Hermione be any different?”

“She’s right,” Tonks said, in between gasps and groans as Harry continued to bugger her. “Don’t overthink it, Harry. She’d love it as much as I do. Trust me. You should seduce her and ruin her, make her yours, just like you did with us.”

\--

Hermione could not believe what she was seeing, or how she was reacting to it.

She’d used the floo to pay Harry a visit, having been invited over by Tonks for dinner. But when she walked from his fireplace into his kitchen, nothing could have prepared her for what she found.

Harry had her naked and bent over the kitchen table and he was fucking her from behind! No; on second glance she could see he was _buggering_ her!

It was like a scene straight out of her most forbidden fantasies, a sinful, shameful dream brought to life right before her eyes. She’d figured out this was actually Tonks morphing to take her form before anyone actually said anything, but that didn’t make it any less real to her. She’d hastily thrown a hand over her mouth and ducked behind the wall so she wouldn’t be seen. Leaving, or even looking away, never even crossed her mind. She peeked around the corner and watched, transfixed.

It had been arousing enough for her just watching it, but then Tonks asked him why he hadn’t done this with her, the actual her. Hearing Harry admit that he wanted her as more than a friend, that he _desired_ her, sent a spike of arousal straight to Hermione’s groin, Without even consciously thinking about it, she undid her jeans, worked her hand inside her knickers and started to play with herself. Her inhibitions were forgotten, as was the small detail that she still had a boyfriend. Viktor would be furious if he knew what was happening right now; he’d been very outspoken about his distrust of Harry after what had happened with Fleur and Tonks. She’d gotten into more than one argument with him about whether or not Harry would try something similar with her. She had always believed the idea to be ridiculous, but now it appeared Viktor may have been onto something after all.

“Yes, cum in me!” Tonks groaned in Hermione’s voice as Harry pressed deep inside of her bum and held there. “Fill the shy little bookworm’s arse with your cum, Harry, just like you’ve always wanted to!” Harry grunted out his release, and gave ‘Tonksmione’ a sharp smack across the bum before going still.

Hermione’s own fingers slid back and forth inside of her pussy, and her thumb rubbed at her clit. She’d always believed herself in control of her own desires, but she was helpless to resist what she was seeing. She played with herself shamelessly as she watched her best friend cum inside of his lover’s arse, which would have been an erotic enough sight all on its own. That his lover had taken her form only made it that much more enticing for Hermione. Would Harry do the same to her? Would he bend her over and bugger her just like that? Would she love it as much as Tonks obviously did? Would he—

“I _thought_ I heard something.”

Hermione’s head snapped away from Harry and Tonks to see Fleur smirking at her, her head poking around the other side of the wall. She’d been so fixated on the buggering that she’d forgotten all about Harry’s other lover, and now Fleur had caught her quite literally with her pants down. Hermione was mortified. She would _never_ live this down!

“You might as well come and join us, Hermione,” Fleur said. “I’m sure we’d all love to talk about what you just saw, and what happens next.” 


	3. Claimed by One, Claimed by All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione isn’t interested in talking; she’s interested in being claimed. But it isn’t just Harry who wants to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Futa (metamorph cock), strap-on, double penetration, impregnation kink

“You might as well come and join us, Hermione,” Fleur said. “I’m sure we’d all love to talk about what you just saw, and what happens next.”

Harry and Tonks both whipped their heads around towards them, showing that they were surprised by what Fleur had said and had no clue that Hermione, the real Hermione, was there.

"Hermione?" Harry asked slowly, shaking his head like he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was actually real. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

There were many things Hermione could have done, should have done, and probably would have done if she had still been in her right mind. But she was not. The normally rational Hermione Granger, the one who lived her life based on logic and careful planning, was no longer inhabiting her body. She'd been shaken to her core by what she'd seen here today, and for perhaps the first time in her life she followed her heart and her desires rather than her head. Seeing Harry buggering Tonks while she had taken her form, and admitting that he'd secretly wanted to do it for years had overruled whatever shred of rational thought had still existed inside of Hermione's head, and as she stared at Tonks, still bent over the kitchen table slightly even as her head was turned and she looked back over her shoulder, she decided to shut her brain off and act.

Fleur mentioned talking about what she'd seen and what came next, but _talking_ was not something Hermione had even the slightest interest in right now. She was overcome by lust and heat. Who cared about a discussion about what came next? Who cared that Harry already had two lovers, both of whom had given him children? Hell, who cared that Hermione had a serious boyfriend? None of that mattered after what she'd just watched.

Hermione didn't talk; she didn't even look at Harry. Instead she pulled her knickers off completely, kicked off her jeans and all but ran across the kitchen floor, dropped to her knees in front of Tonks and buried her face between her arse cheeks. She'd never gone anywhere near the bum of any previous lover, whether with her mouth or even her fingers, but she did not hesitate to stick her tongue inside of Tonks' arse so she could lick up all of the cum Harry had just shot inside of her.

"Is this real?" Harry asked. "This can't be real. There's no way I'm actually watching Hermione fucking Granger licking my cum out of Tonks' arse."

"Oui," Fleur breathed. "Zis is unexpected."

Hermione wanted to laugh at how much her actions had clearly stunned them. They were stunning to _her_ too, but this was Harry and Fleur. Harry had fucked Fleur in the Burrow just days before her planned wedding, while _wearing her wedding dress, no less_ , and apparated away with her after he'd taken her away from Bill and made her his. And then the two of them walked into the home of Remus and Tonks during their wedding anniversary, played on her desire to have a baby, fucked one into her and stole her away from her husband. There shouldn't be anything that could ever shock these two sexually, but prim and proper Hermione Granger was managing to pull it off. It was both amusing and arousing, and it made her feel like a far more wanton and sexual being than she'd ever felt in her life.

Even Tonks, the flirtiest and filthiest of the bunch from what Hermione could tell, seemed surprised to have Hermione's tongue buried up her arse. She gasped as the cum was licked up straight from her bum, but Hermione was pleased to note that she did not try and push her head away. She finally straightened up and turned around once Hermione finished cleaning her arse and pulled her head away, and Tonks' eyes were wide and her face was flushed.

"Well, that was something that I didn't think would-- _hmmmpph!_ " 

Hermione cut off Tonks by wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a kiss. Tonks gasped into her mouth, surprised for a second, but then it switched to a moan and she leaned in, returning the kiss. Hermione reached up and played with Tonks' bushy brown hair, a perfect recreation of her own, while their tongues wrestled for control.

"I know the one on the left is actually Tonks, but right now it looks like two Hermiones are making out with each other," Harry said. "And it's just about the hottest thing I've ever seen." Hermione, emboldened by that remark, reached down and squeezed Tonks' arse, which of course was actually her own arse. But was it really that firm and fun to squeeze? If so, it explained why her previous lovers had been so obsessed with getting their hands on it.

"Ze veela side of me that craves your attention would like to be offended by what you just said," Fleur said. "But I must agree. Two Hermiones togezer is quite a stimulating thing to watch."

Hermione and Tonks in the form of Hermione continued snogging for a bit, and it was loads of fun. Hermione played with her doppelganger’s arse, unable to get enough of it, while Tonks squeezed her breasts but eventually Hermione had to pull back. It wasn't so she could catch her breath though, or because the kiss hadn't been amazing. Tonks was a bloody great kisser, and Hermione would not object to more of this any time the metamorph felt like having a snog. But a glance to her side showed her that watching them make out had excited Harry a great deal. His cock was hard once again, and seeing her best friend's hard cock for the first time commanded all of Hermione's attention, especially since she knew he was hard because he'd been watching her. She turned to him and bit her lit, unashamed to be standing in front of him half-naked. Would she finally get something she'd fantasized about for so long?

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" Harry asked. She wasn't sure if he meant 'this' as in joining him, Fleur and Tonks in their unusual relationship or 'this' as in his hard cock that was pointing straight at her, but the answer was the same either way.

“It’s what I’ve always wanted, Harry,” she admitted. It was the truth, though she’d never had the courage to admit it to him. “I’ve fantasized so many times about what it would be like.”

“Oh yeah?” he said. “And what did those fantasies look like? Was I sprinkling rose petals on the floor or bollocks like that?”

Hermione giggled and shook her head. The very idea of Harry doing such things would have seemed ridiculous to her even before he’d ruined his first would-be bride. “No. In my fantasies you had your way with me. You’d shove me up against a bookshelf in the Hogwarts library and fuck me while you held your hand over my mouth so Madam Pince couldn’t hear me scream. I’d wait to surprise you in the quidditch locker room after you caught the snitch, and we’d fuck in the shower with your teammates just outside. You’d be waiting for me when I got home from work, ready to fuck out all the frustration of a day of dealing with bigots stuck two centuries in the past.”

All of these fantasies were very real, though she’d never shared them with anyone before now and had never expected to share them with anyone, least of all Harry himself. But the insanity that had been waiting for her from the moment she stepped through the floo had torn all of her barriers down and silenced the voice that usually would have stopped her from admitting her most deeply held desires out loud, and one look at Harry’s face told her that it was all worth it. She’d never seen a man look at her with such naked lust as Harry ( _Harry_ , her best friend!) was right now. Even with a veela and a metamorph as lovers, one who was a member of the most sexual and sensual species on the planet and the other who could morph her appearance however she wanted, including making herself look like an identical replica of any woman in the world, he was still undeniably turned on by the fantasies she’d just shared with him.

“You don’t want me to make love to you?” he asked. She shook her head again. Maybe that would be good every once in awhile, but the fantasies that got her off best whenever Harry was on her mind had never been sweet and romantic. They’d always been hot and dirty, and had only become hotter and dirtier since he stole first Fleur and then Tonks from their respective men.

“I want you to have your way with me, Harry,” she said. “That’s what I’ve always wanted. You can do whatever you want with me.”

Harry looked at her in silence for a moment, and the intensity of that stare made Hermione shiver with need. What command would he give her? Or would he simply throw her down on top of the table and fuck her without a word? Hermione couldn’t wait to find out.

To her immense disappointment, he turned away from her and towards his other two lovers. Hermione idly noticed that Tonks no longer looked like her long lost twin and instead had morphed her features back to something more resembling her preferred appearance, with medium-length lavender hair and a heart-shaped face, but the words that came out of Harry’s mouth made sure that Tonks’ form was the last thing on Hermione’s mind.

“Fleur, Tonks, I want a blowjob,” he declared.

His two established lovers hurried over to obey his decision, dropping down to their knees beside each other and going for his cock. Hermione shook her head, confused at this sudden turn of events.

“Harry, what about me?” she asked. “There’s no room for me in there. Why am I being left out?”

“Cheating bitches like you don’t get to blow me, not yet at least,” Harry said, smirking at her. Hermione whined, but the reminder that she had a boyfriend wasn’t the cause of her current frustration. She was just upset that she was being left out in the cold. “For now, watch and learn.”

Hermione reluctantly did that, looking away from Harry’s face and down lower to where Fleur and Tonks were hard at work on his cock. As she started watching them it was immediately obvious how often they’d done this side by side. There was no squabbling for position and no need for them to figure out who would do what. They worked together without needing to communicate, knowing from experience how to work together and make sure Harry enjoyed himself immensely.

Their lips and tongues worked together as one, licking and sucking both sides of his cock and around his cockhead in tandem. One of them would bob her head on his cock for a minute or two while the other licked him, and they would quickly change, never letting Harry get used to any particular girl and always giving it their all when it was their turn. Occasionally they would even share a kiss around his cock, and while this was a common thing in porn threesomes, Hermione could tell that the passion of this kiss was not feigned. Fleur and Tonks weren’t giving him a double blowjob and making out just because it was something he wanted from them. It was something they wanted to do too, and the kiss was included in that. And that genuine desire for each other would only make Harry even hotter, of course.

It was an impressive effort, and at any other time Hermione might have been impressed by what she was seeing. But not now. All Hermione cared about was that she was being left out. She’d just confessed her wildest fantasies to him, and she’d seen how they affected him. She knew he wanted her too; he’d admitted it to Tonks before he knew Hermione was there spying on them. It wasn’t fair that she had to watch from afar instead of getting to join in herself!

“Are you learning anything?” Harry asked, mocking her. Hermione frowned. She knew she’d told Harry he could do anything he wanted to her, but she hadn’t meant _this!_ She didn’t want to watch; she wanted to participate!

Hermione bit her lip and took a few slow steps forward, analyzing the situation and trying to come up with some way for her to get what she wanted out of this. She wasn’t wrong that there was no room for her to get in there and share in the blowjob itself, but as she used her brain again and took a look at things she did come up with a way that she could get involved. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, and it was more demeaning than anything she’d ever done in her life sexually, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She wanted to get in on this, she wanted to turn her fantasies into reality, and she would do whatever was necessary in order to do that.

She got down on her knees and shuffled forward to put her plan into action. It wasn't easy and there wasn't much room for her to squeeze in, but Hermione was determined not to be left out in the cold entirely. There would have been a bigger struggle if she'd tried to get in on the actual blowjob itself. Even if Harry hadn't said anything about it, she doubted Fleur and Tonks would have been eager to give up their spots and let her in on the team oral sex that they had down to a science at this point.

Fortunately for Hermione (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it), she wasn't attempting to get her mouth on his cock itself. Her target was actually lower. She turned her head to fit in at the awkward and cramped angle ducked underneath and planted a big wet kiss on his balls.

"You're persistent, aren't you, Hermione?" Harry asked, chuckling. "Fair enough. You still haven't earned the right to suck my cock, but if you want to get down there and worship my balls I'm not going to stop you."

That was all that Hermione needed to hear. With his permission given, she used her mouth on his balls to the best of her ability. Hermione had given plenty of blowjobs in her life but had never focused on the balls exclusively for any length of time. She had never really done anything like this before, but she let instinct and desire be her guide. From sloppy kisses to long, slow licks and even to taking his balls between her lips and sucking on them, whatever popped into her head, Hermione tried out.

"You're better at this than I expected you to be," Harry said. "I wonder if you've had more practice licking a guy's balls than I thought." She hadn't. She'd never dared to do anything quite this lewd with any previous lover. "Or maybe you're just licking and sucking me so well because it's me, because you want to please me so bad that you'll do anything for it?"

That was the truth of the matter, and Hermione would have told him so if her mouth had been free to do so. It wasn't, of course. She was too busy worshipping Harry's balls to answer his question for him, but in a way this could actually serve as her answer. She didn't need to tell him how desperate she was to make this happen. All she needed to do was use her mouth to worship his balls as she'd never done for anyone before. Show, don't tell. It was a lesson she'd been taught before, but she'd never understood it or agreed with it as much as she did now.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned. "This was hard enough to hold on when it was you two working together to suck my cock, but now with Hermione down there slobbering all over my balls like this it's even tougher!"

It was no surprise to Hermione to hear Harry admit that he was having a tough time lasting. Even if she'd never received a blowjob before, she _had_ given a few in her life, and she knew skill when she saw it. Fleur and Tonks had been doing a masterful job at sucking his cock before she got involved, and now she was in there too, doing something she'd never tried in her life and giving it her all. Of course Harry was close. No matter what he and his two lovers had already gotten up to in the past, he was still a bloke like any other, and no bloke would be able to last for long with two skilled women sucking his cock and a desperate third devoting herself to licking and sucking on his balls.

Hermione had a trick up her sleeve though, and she played it now. She waited until she was confident Harry was seconds away from cumming, and then she struck. To the surprise of the other three, but especially Fleur, Hermione darted her head in, took Harry's cock between her lips and stole the semen that had been intended for the veela.

"Tricheuse!" Fleur shouted, and it was quickly followed by a string of French. Hermione was not quite fluent in French but knew it well enough to recognize that the words were not kind. That was to be expected; she had just swooped in and stolen the load that Fleur and Tonks had worked so hard for. Hermione couldn't find it within herself to care though. She'd fantasized about swallowing Harry's seed for longer than she even cared to admit, and though he'd denied her the chance to suck his cock, she was creating her own chance to at least sample the end result.

Fleur's complaints continued but that didn't stop Harry's orgasm, nor did it prevent Hermione from swallowing it all down. She'd never particularly cared for the taste of semen or found any enjoyment from swallowing it, but with Harry she took it all down eagerly and thirsted for more.

"You're a bad girl, Hermione," Harry said. She pulled back after having swallowed all that he had to give her, and she was not feeling the least bit repentant, not even with Fleur glaring daggers at her. "Even though you've always liked to pretend you're a stickler for the rules, you're quite the cheating slut, aren't you?" Hermione thought he was talking about her swooping in to steal the climax from Fleur, but he was about to prove her wrong.

"You're the weakest out of all three," he said. "Fleur and Tonks were both more than willing by the time I actually started fucking them, but I had to convince them I could give them something they needed first. I had to influence them into accepting that I was a better man for them than their fiancée or their husband, but I haven't done a thing to you. I didn't even have to try to make you cheat; I didn't have to lift a finger to make you forget all about precious stern Viktor Krum. You ate my cum out of Tonks' arse all on your own, and you licked my balls and stole Fleur's load away from her without a word from me. You're the biggest cheating slut I've ever met."

Just like that, Harry pierced through Hermione's lust with his blunt words. He was right. Even if Viktor was merely a boyfriend rather than a man she'd made a more permanent commitment to as Fleur had to Bill and Tonks had to Remus, she hadn't even given him a thought. He hadn't needed to do a thing to try and convince her to be unfaithful; she'd done it all on her own without any prompting.

"You're right," she said, feeling the guilt stab her in the side. She couldn't wholly regret the decision she'd made or the urges she'd given in to. There was no turning back for her after this, not when she'd gotten this small taste of what her sex life with Harry could be like. What she'd had with Viktor could never compare to that, and what she'd felt for him even at the greatest heights of their relationship was a pale shadow compared to Harry. Her only regret was that she hadn't had the willpower or the time to break it off with Viktor before she did anything rash today. She couldn't completely make up for that, but she could at least make sure she didn't let it linger any longer.

"I'm going to floo call Viktor and tell him we can't see each other anymore," she said, pushing up from her knees and walking back the way she came. "And then I can give myself to you fully without any more regrets."

Harry said nothing, and neither did Fleur or Tonks. Hermione walked unimpeded to the fireplace, tossed the floo powder in and connected with Viktor.

"Hermy-oh-nee?" he said. His English was still heavily accented, but he'd made an effort and gotten quite better at it. Until today his unique pronunciation of her name had been endearing, but after what she'd just done it made her feel queasy. She didn't want to hear her name come out of his mouth like that ever again. She just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

"Viktor. We need to talk," she said seriously, deciding to just jump straight into this and not sugarcoat anything. Confronting it directly and getting it taken care of quickly and cleanly was the only way to handle this.

"What about?" he asked.

"Today I've discovered something very important about myself, and it's made me realize that I have to be honest and go after what I really-- _fuck!_ "

"Hermy-oh-nee? What is wrong?" Viktor asked, his thick eyebrows rising in concern.

What was wrong was that Harry had waited until her floo call had started and then stuck his cock inside of her. The moment she'd secretly waited for and dreamed about for years was here. Harry was fucking her; he was _fucking_ her! His hands were on her hips and he was driving his cock into her hard. It felt even bigger inside of her than it had looked when she saw it, and that was saying something. He was the most well-endowed man she'd been with or even seen, and it wasn't even a close competition. It was so much, _so much_ , to finally feel Harry's cock inside of her, fucking her harder than she'd ever been fucked.

Now how in the hell was she supposed to pretend this wasn't happening?

"N-nothing's wrong, Viktor," she said. "I just, _ah_ , banged my leg on the floor while crouching down, and it's a little bit sore."

"If you say so." Viktor clearly was still skeptical, but he left it at that, to her relief. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"It's about our relationship," she said, wanting to speed this along and cut the connection quickly so she could start expressing everything that Harry's thrusting dick was making her feel. "I think it's time that we-- _oh fucking Merlin!"_

As if the fucking itself hadn't been enough of a distraction on its own, Harry had taken a wand (her own, she was pretty sure, since it had been right beside her on the ground when she got down and put her head in the fireplace) and stuck it up her arse. And he hadn't even stopped there; the bloody thing was _vibrating_ inside of her arse!

"What is going on?" Viktor said, not asking but demanding answers now. "Do not try and tell me this is some sore leg!"

"It, _ah_ , no, I swear, it's just _ah_ , fucking _hell_!" Try as she might, Harry was making it impossible for her to keep up even the barest pretense of normal conversation. Between the wand vibrating in her bum and the deep thrusts into her cunt, he held Hermione in the palm of his hand and was not giving her any sort of break.

"Tell him the truth," Harry said in between thrusts.

"No!" she cried, knowing that Viktor would hear the denial directed at Harry. "I can't! It's too much! It's, _oh, FUCK_ , there's no need for it!"

"I think there's plenty of need for it," Harry answered. "He deserves to know the truth about the woman he's been dating. He deserves to know what a slut you are. Tell him. Tell him everything you've done today." 

"No, no!" Hermione whined. "It's, _ah_ , I-I, don't make me!"

" _Hermy-oh-nee_! _Vat_ is going on?!" Viktor was angry now; his accent was always at its thickest when he was stressed or frustrated. It reminded her of the argument they'd had after the anniversary party for Remus and Tonks when she'd wanted to go and talk to her wayward best friend, and then the even more heated argument that had erupted when they later found out that Harry and Fleur had seduced Tonks away from her husband that very day. It was ironic, maybe even poetic in a way. Viktor had never appreciated poetry much though, and she doubted that this situation would change his opinion.

"Tell him, Hermione," Harry said. "He already knows something is off. Let him know what it is. Let him know what you willingly walked into today."

Viktor couldn't hear him; he couldn't hear anything other than Hermione's voice and the sounds that came out of her mouth. But he could tell that Hermione was not herself. Even without what she was pretty sure was her own wand vibrating inside of her arse, he would still be able to tell that something was amiss just with how affected she was by Harry's big cock thrusting inside of her, fucking her as she'd never been fucked before. He was relentless and demanding, and every time he buried his cock balls deep inside of her it felt like he was claiming her, letting her know through his actions that she was his and no one else would ever be able to fuck her as he was fucking her. With each passing second and each time that he filled her back up, it became easier and easier for Hermione to understand how Harry had been able to convince Fleur to break off her engagement and Tonks to dump her husband of two years in a single afternoon. This was addicting, and as it went on Hermione's ability to resist was shattered. What did it matter if she hurt Viktor with the revelation of what she'd gotten up to today, what she hadn't been able to resist doing before she'd even done him the courtesy of ending their relationship? As long as she had this, as long as she had Harry's cock inside of her, what else mattered?

"I-I walked in on Harry buggering Tonks, a-and she looked just like me!" she began. Harry gave her a hard smack on the arse as soon as she admitted it, and she bit her lip to keep from groaning. Viktor didn't look pleased, but he wasn't furious quite yet. That wasn't so bad in and of itself, but everything that came after it was going to change his view and sour his mood quickly. "And after he was done, I, _ah_ , I licked Harry's cum out of her arse!" _Smack!_ Another spank followed this admission, even harder than the last, and Hermione couldn't help but grunt with the impact this time. Viktor didn't even seem to notice though; he was far too distracted by what she'd just admitted to.

" _Vhat?!"_ There it was; there was the anger that she'd known was coming. She'd often scolded him for his temper, but this was one case where she couldn't blame him. And the worst was yet to come.

"Then h-he had Tonks and Fleur suck his cock, and I, I licked his balls!" Hermione admitted. _Smack!_ This spank was across her left arse cheek rather than the right, but it was no less impactful than the last one had been. Viktor scowled more deeply than she'd ever seen, but her attention was elsewhere as soon as Harry opened his mouth.

"Did you just lick them?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Be honest with him, Hermione. You did a lot more than that."

"I worshipped his balls!" Hermione shouted. _Smack!_ "I licked them and kissed them and sucked them!" _Smack!_ "I've never done anything like it before!" _Smack!_ "And then I stole his cum from Fleur and swallowed it all!" _Smack, smack, smack!_

Hermione had never been spanked so hard or so many times in her entire life. Her parents hadn't believed in spanking as a form of discipline when she was growing up, and she'd never really done this sort of play with any previous lover beyond a couple of light, playful slaps. There was nothing playful about the way Harry was spanking her. Her arse was already sore, and she knew her cheeks were going to be bright red by the time he was done with her. And for Hermione, this new experience was not just tolerated but welcomed. It was entirely possible if not likely that she would have hexed anyone else who dared to spank her, but having her bum spanked red and raw by Harry felt right. This, all of this, felt more right than anything she'd ever done in her life. She wiggled her arse automatically, silently begging for more of it.

"I knew it!" Viktor shouted, clearly not sharing Hermione's opinion on the rightness of today's events. "Potter forced you into this, just like he did with the other two! Vhen I get my hands on him, I vill--"

"He didn't force me into anything!" Hermione said, cutting off his angry promises of vengeance. "He didn't even tell me to do any of that! I did it all on my own! I couldn't resist it! _Fuck_ , _ah_ , I couldn't help myself!" 

"And what about right now?" Harry prodded, commanding her attention even as Viktor erupted into a flurry of Bulgarian curse words directed at both her and Harry. "You've told him about your day so far, but don't you think you should tell him what you're doing at this exact moment while you're speaking with him?" His hand rubbed her arse, his touch soothing rather than punishing. Hermione might appreciate the softer touch later on, but right now she wanted the rough stuff. She wanted him to _use_ her.

"Now he's fucking me like a slut!" Hermione shouted, cutting off Viktor's ranting. _Smack!!_ "I j-just came over to the floo to break up with you so I could fuck him without guilt, or less guilt anyway. But he--ah, he put his cock in as soon as I started talking to you." _Smack!_ "And he stuck his wand up my arse!" _Smack!_ "It's vibrating around inside of me right now!" _Smack!_

The admissions came from her lips easily now, where before she'd been reluctant and Harry had needed to force her into admitting the shameful truth to her current (soon to be ex) boyfriend. Confessing to it all wasn't something that even made her hesitate now. She was letting Viktor know how big a slut she really was and how much she had betrayed him, and was still betraying him right now since they were technically still together for the moment. But that was a very small price to pay if it meant Harry's cock kept driving in to the hilt inside of her pussy and his hand kept smacking her arse, giving her the spanking she'd never known she needed until here and now.

Viktor was still complaining, and in fact her complaints had become threats directed not just at Harry but at her as well. Hermione barely heard him, and even if she had, even if she'd understood and processed every single word he was saying and every single threat he was making, she wouldn't have cared. Viktor was no threat to her or to Harry; either one of them could mop the floor with him magically. If he dared to do anything that threatened to take this away from her, Hermione would rip him apart herself.

"You've covered what's already happened, and what's happening now," Harry continued. "So what about what happens next? Tell Viktor what's going to happen in your future, Hermione."

This was less certain, since they hadn't actually discussed what was happening or what would happen going forward. There hadn't been any time for discussion. That was what Fleur had suggested when she first caught her spying on Harry buggering Tonks in the kitchen, but Hermione had eschewed words, crawled over and licked her bum clean, and they'd been off from there.

What _would_ come next? Hermione didn't know, so she let her own desires fuel her words. Rather than speaking with certainty over what Harry’s plans for her were, she told Viktor (and Harry, more importantly) what she wanted her new future to look like.

"I'm Harry's now!" Hermione said through a groan. _Smack!_ "He's going to keep fucking me until he cums inside of me," _smack! “Impregnates_ me," _smack!_ "and marks me as his, just like he did to Fleur and Tonks!" _Smack!_ "We're through, Viktor, because I belong to Harry now!" _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

That was the end of the floo call, but Hermione didn't even notice the connection being ended from Viktor's side. He wasn't even a thought on her mind anymore. The one and only thing that mattered to her was taking those hopes and dreams she just spoke aloud and making them into reality. Harry seemed to be of the same mind, because his thrusts only got quicker after that.

"You wanna be bred, huh?" he said. "You want me to knock you up, Hermione!"

"Yes, Harry!" she gasped. "Oh, God, yes, please! _Please_ do it! Knock me up! Make me yours!"

"Begging like a slut," said a voice that Hermione vaguely recognized as belonging to Tonks. "Were we ever that needy?"

"Surely not!" That was Fleur, or at least Hermione was pretty sure it was. It was hard to think straight when she was this close to something she needed to desperately. "Never in my life 'ave I ever sounded as desperate as _zat_!"

"You sound awfully sure of yourself for someone who got fucked and claimed in her wedding dress," Harry said, taunting the veela. "But what do you think, girls? Should I give her what she wants so badly and cum inside of her? Should I knock her up?"

 _'Yes, yes, yes!'_ Hermione shouted in her own head. But the decision wasn't hers. It was Harry's, and apparently he was bringing Fleur and Tonks in on it as well. She was at their mercy now, and after not earning herself any favors with her little stunt earlier, she wasn't feeling great about that.

"Eh, I think it'd be hot to see Hermione knocked up," Tonks said. "But I'm not the one she stole a load of cum from. You're the one who got robbed, Fleur. You decide."

Fleur was silent for what felt like an eternity for Hermione, but eventually she passed her verdict. "Do eet," she said, and that French accent had never sounded sweeter to Hermione's ears. "Breed 'er!"

That was all Harry needed to hear. He somehow dug down and fucked her harder than ever before, and after a few more minutes of harsh, body-shaking thrusting he began to cum inside of her. Hermione groaned and closed her eyes, wanting to commit this moment to memory. Harry, her best friend and secret fantasy, was cumming inside of her for the first time. He was breeding her and claiming her as his, and it was a moment she wanted to preserve in her head forever.

This wasn’t a particularly great time for silent reflection though, and she was quickly reminded of that when she followed him over the edge and started having an orgasm of her own at pretty much the same time. She screamed long and loud, surprising even herself with the sound that came out of her throat. She had never made a sound like that in her life, and with good reason, because this was the most exhilarating thing she’d ever felt. Being fucked and claimed and bred by Harry was so much better than she could have even imagined, and the orgasm that shot through her body like a lightning bolt was just one more sign that she had made the right choice and was exactly where she was supposed to be. It had taken years to get there, and none of this had gone exactly the way it had in any of her fantasies, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“She seems to have enjoyed herself,” Tonks commented as Harry pulled his cock out of Hermione. Hermione, for her part, just curled up on the floor with a satisfied smile on her face, still reeling in the best way possible from her unforgettable first time with the man of her dreams.

“Oui,” Fleur said.

“Think it’s time we teach her a lesson?” Tonks asked.

“ _Oui_ ,” Fleur said. “She swooped in and stole a load zat I earned! She must be punished!”

“We both earned it, technically, but that’s beside the point,” Tonks said. “It was supposed to be yours, and she jumped in and took it from you. On her first day, no less. Hell, she wasn’t even officially one of us yet, and she still had the cheek to do that! I think we need to show little miss Granger here where her true place is.”

“I could not agree more,” Fleur said. “And I have just ze zing to ‘elp.”

Fleur’s footsteps walking out of the room and up the stairs caught Hermione’s attention. She finally opened her eyes and sat up, looking the way Fleur had left and wondering what was happening.

“She’ll be back in just a second,” Harry said from beside her. “I have a pretty good idea of what she’s up to; she’s done it to Tonks often enough.” Hermione looked up at him curiously, but he just shook his head and smiled. “I’m not going to ruin the surprise, but you’re really in for it now, Hermione. You managed to piss them _both_ off at the same time, and now they’re going to make you pay the price for it.”

“He’s right,” Tonks said. “But I wouldn’t worry about Fleur too much if I were you, at least not yet. You have a more immediate problem to deal with, and its name is me.”

Hermione looked away from Harry and over at Tonks, and gasped at what she saw. Tonks was still in what could be considered a fairly standard look for her, though she’d switched to a short and spiky hairstyle. The boobs looked about as big as they had before, and in most ways she looked the same as she had while she and Fleur had been sucking Harry’s cock and Hermione had been desperate enough to take whatever she could get. But there was one difference, one change she’d made to her body, and it was a very noticeable one.

“Like it?” Tonks asked, shaking her hips and shaking the very real cock that was now dangling between her legs. “Grew it just for you.”

The intellectual part of Hermione idly stored away the information that metamorphs apparently _could_ change their genitalia. There wasn’t much information publicly available about metamorphs and the limits of their abilities, and Tonks had never been interested in answering any of her more involved questions about her unique gift. This answered at least one question beyond all doubt. But how deep did the change run? Was it purely physical, or had she changed herself on a DNA level as well? Was this as simple for her as changing the color and shape of her hair or the size of her breasts? Could she still produce semen just as, say, Harry could, or was the penis merely for show? And—

“I’ve seen that look on her face before,” Harry said. “She’s pretty much writing a book inside of her own head right now. You might want to catch her attention if you’re serious about this.”

“Noted,” Tonks said. “I can handle it.”

And handle it she did. Hermione’s internal academic pursuits were rudely interrupted when Tonks smacked her across the cheek with her cock. Hermione gasped and looked up at her in shock. Whether the penis was as functional as Harry’s was or not, she could now attest that it was certainly solid and real, not to mention pretty damn big. It looked about the same size as Harry’s had when fully erect, or close to it at least. She rubbed her cheek where the dick had just slapped her. No one had ever done this to her before, and that her first cockslapping came from Nymphadora Tonks seemed almost too absurd to believe.

“Ooh, I love seeing that pretty little mouth open wide in surprise!” Tonks said, smirking down at her. “If I had more time I’d love to stick my cock in that mouth and fuck your face.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “But we don’t have time for that, and I’m not the only one who wants to put you in your place.”

Hermione turned to follow her look, and saw that Fleur had returned. There was no need to wonder about why she’d left, because the evidence was plain to see. She was wearing a strap-on, and a rather expensive one too from the looks of it. None of the strap-ons she’d seen when Ginny dragged the girls into a Knockturn Alley sex shop during Hannah’s hen night had looked nearly as fancy as what Fleur had on.

“I cannot grow one between my legs wiz ze blink of an eye like my dear sister-wife Tonks, but zis works quite well even so,” Fleur said. Much like Tonks had done, she shook her hips and made the fake cock bounce. “Eet feels very good too. I can feel whatever a real cock would feel. Eet has given Tonks and I no shortage of pleasure on nights where ‘Arry must be elsewhere.”

“And now we’re going to use it on you, Hermione,” Tonks said. “Hope you’re ready for a double dicking.” Hermione, struck dumb by the turn this had taken over the last few minutes, looked up at Harry. She was _his_ , wasn’t she? Would he really be content to sit back and allow them to have her?

“Don’t look at me,” he said, shaking his head. “You got yourself into this mess. You’re the one who decided to steal my cum away from Fleur like the greedy little slut you are. Now they’re going to pay you back for it, and I’m going to watch.”

“Do you want her cunt or her arse?” Tonks asked, looking at Fleur.

“I will take her derriere,” Fleur said. “I am in ze mood to bugger her after what she did earlier.”

“W-wait, are you serious?” Hermione asked. “You’re really going to stick that thing up my _arse_?” She looked at Fleur’s toy dubiously. It was perhaps not quite as long as the cock Tonks had grown between her legs, but it lost nothing in thickness. Hermione had very little experience in anal play of any sort, and had not taken anything anywhere _near_ that big up her arse.

“You bet that pretty little arse she is,” Tonks said, smiling. “And I’m gonna fuck your pussy at the same time. Have you ever been double penetrated, Hermione?” Hermione just shook her head wordlessly. She’d never done anything sexual with more than one person at a time, at least not until today when she’d joined Fleur and Tonks in putting her mouth to use on Harry’s cock. But it seemed like she was about to have her first threesome, and with two witches no less!

“Ooh, we get to break her in!” Tonks said, looking over at Fleur. “This is gonna be fun, flower.”

“Oui.” Fleur nodded. “’Arry, could you please make ze couch bigger? We will need more room if we are going to show zis newcomer what she gets for jumping ahead in line.”

“Happy to help,” Harry said. He pointed his wand at the couch, and it expanded both horizontally and vertically into something that more closely resembled a bed. “Have fun, Hermione.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say or what to do. She did not resist when Fleur and Tonks each took a hand and led her over to the couch, and when Tonks got down on her back and pulled Hermione on top of her she allowed it to happen. Even when Fleur’s hands pushed firmly on her hips and forced her to sink down onto Tonks’ cock, Hermione did nothing but groan.

“You’d better be thankful, Hermione,” Tonks said. “I could’ve gone even bigger, but I wouldn’t want to break our new toy, would I?” Hermione groaned louder at the thought of this cock being even bigger. She’d felt pushed to her limits with Harry inside of her, and Tonks felt no smaller.

She didn’t have much time to think about the size of Tonks’ cock inside of her or be thankful she hadn’t chosen to make it even bigger, because Tonks had only been inside of her for a matter of seconds before Hermione felt first a cooling sensation inside of her arse and then a thick object pressing against her hole.

“I will enjoy zis very much, I zink,” Fleur said, and then she pushed forward and penetrated Hermione’s bum with the fake cock.

There weren’t words to describe what Hermione felt as Fleur forced the strap-on into her arse. While Hermione had entertained plenty of erotic and imaginative sexual fantasies, her sex life in reality had always been pretty tame and by the book until today. That had all changed the moment she threw caution to the wind and used her tongue to clean out Tonks’ arse, but as crazy as the day had been already, nothing had quite prepared her for this.

Being double penetrated for the first time would have been surreal enough on its own, but the fact that it was Fleur and Tonks doing it, one with a very expensive toy and the other with a cock she could apparently morph into existence at will, really pushed this over the top and made it even more difficult for Hermione to adjust to. And they weren’t just playing around, either. They were fucking her _hard_. Fleur had no qualms about pumping her hips, working that big toy inside of her quickly and pushing it deep despite Hermione’s lack of experience in this position. As for Tonks, she might be on the bottom of this little pile but she was by no means being passive. She was able to generate plenty of force as she thrust her hips up from the couch and drove her temporary but very real cock deep inside of Hermione’s pussy.

“I’ve seen you two fuck each other plenty of times, usually through the two way mirror while I’m off on assignment,” Harry said as he watched. “But this is your first time fucking someone together, and you’re doing it so well. You sure you haven’t been double penetrating other witches while I’m gone and just not telling me? Because I wouldn’t be too upset, or at least I won’t be if you give me a crack at them too.”

“Non,” Fleur said with a giggle. It sounded oddly sweet and innocent to Hermione’s ears considering the woman was currently sawing her fake cock in and out of her arse. “Zis is our first.”

“We’ve just had plenty of practice working together to make sure our man is taken care of,” Tonks said. “Makes sense that we’d pick this up quick, I’d say.”

Hermione shared Harry’s shock that this was the first time Tonks and Fleur had ever double fucked a woman together, because they were in perfect harmony with each other. One would push in just as the other relaxed, and they kept their cocks constantly pounding in and out of her, never giving Hermione a moment off. She’d never been fucked like this in her life, and it was opening her eyes to a whole new world.

It had been a lot to take in at first, but as the double penetration continued unabated Hermione she felt a change overtake her. She’d gone from being reluctant to take this unique form of punishment to simply trying to wrap her head around both of her holes being stuffed so full of cock and fucked so hard, and now she’d moved beyond that. She was going crazy now, or even crazier than she already had from the time she stepped out of the floo and saw Harry buggering Tonks anyway. The possibility of becoming Harry’s and living out her fantasies had overwhelmed her logic and made her cast her old life behind, and now the surprisingly intoxicating pleasure of Fleur and Tonks fucking her at the same time was ensuring that she never even thought of turning back.

“God, fuck me!” she shouted. “Fuck me! Oh please, keep fucking me!” Fleur giggled, and Tonks responded by thrusting her hips up and fucking her even harder.

“Sounds like she’s learning her place quickly enough,” Tonks said. “I’m a little bit surprised we were able to fuck some sense into her this quickly though.”

“Oui,” Fleur agreed. “I expected at least a leetle more resistance. Are you truly zat eager to submit to us, ‘Ermione? Do you want to be our leetle plaything so badly?”

“Yes!” Hermione moaned, answering them instantly. “Use me! Ruin me! Use me like this whenever you want!”

She’d thought she had given herself to Harry and become his, but now she knew that was only part of the story. She also belonged to Tonks and Fleur now. She had submitted; she was their plaything, and she wasn’t even upset about it. They’d fucked her stupid and claimed her just as surely as Harry had. They’d earned this.

The dual pounding of cocks in her arse and her pussy only got harder and more demanding after that, and Hermione couldn’t have been happier about it. She surrendered herself to it all and lost herself to the feeling, all leading to her crying out in orgasm. It was bigger and more intense than any she’d had with Viktor, or with anyone else until the one Harry had given her mere minutes earlier.

Tonks and Fleur didn’t stop or slow down just because Hermione was moaning and shaking in pleasure. They only fucked her harder, making sure that the earth-shaking pleasure did not fade away quickly. On and on they went, and Hermione lost track of anything else that was happening, her mind concentrated only on the all-consuming pleasure of the twin cocks claiming both of her holes. This sense of pure carnal focus was only interrupted when Tonks opened her mouth and spoke.

“I’m going to cum soon,” the metamorph announced. “Would you like that, Hermione? Do you want me to cum deep inside you?”

Hermione’s eyes blinked open and she chewed her lip as this information registered and forced her to stop thinking about the pleasure for the first time. This answered another question, that of whether or not Tonks’ cock was just for show or if it could replicate all the normal functions of a man’s penis. But just how far did this replication go? Could she do _everything_ that the average man could do, with all of the potential consequences that went along with it? The possibility gave Hermione pause.

“I’m going to do it,” Tonks vowed, picking up and filling the silence. (Well, the relative silence. There was still the smacking of skin against skin and the groans of exertion and pleasure that accompanied the double fuck.) “I’m going to cum inside of you. And who knows, if Harry didn’t manage it on the first shot, maybe I’ll be the first one to knock you up.”

Hermione let out a shaky gasp, her concerns seemingly confirmed. While there was always the possibility that Tonks was just taking the mickey here, she didn’t _sound_ like she was joking, and when Hermione looked down into her face there was no sign that this was all a jape. Hermione was given every reason to believe that Tonks was telling the truth; that she really could knock her up with this cock of hers, and had every intention of doing so.

“N-no,” she said, her voice weakened by the exhausting ordeal she’d already been through today. “You can’t!”

“I _can’t?_ ” Tonks repeated sarcastically. “Says who? Didn’t you just give yourself to us, to be used however we wanted to use you? Did you think we wouldn’t take you up on that?”

“But, but—“

“This is what we want from you, Hermione,” Tonks went on, cutting off her halting attempts to assert herself. “You’re ours now. You’re our plaything. You’re our breeding whore. Any one of us could knock you up. Obviously you know Harry can do it, and he’s already proven he can do it very effectively; Teddy and Victoire are proof enough of that. And I can assure you that my metamorph cock can knock you up just as effectively as Harry’s can.”

“And zere are still _so_ many secrets to veela magic zat we do not share wiz outsiders,” Fleur added from the other side, still a steady presence in Hermione’s bum with her fake cock. Now Hermione truly began to worry. Was this true? Did not only Tonks and her metamorph cock have the ability to impregnate her, but Fleur as well through some unknown trick of veela heritage?

“But—but it’s not supposed to be you!” Hermione insisted. “Either of you. It’s supposed to be Harry who knocks me up!” This was her lifeline. Harry had claimed first Fleur and then Tonks by fucking and impregnating them, marking them as his. Surely he would want to do the same with her, and how could he do that if one of his other lovers beat him to the punch?

“It doesn’t matter to me who knocks you up,” Harry said, dashing Hermione’s hopes. “Whether it’s me, Fleur or Tonks, we’re all part of the same happy family. You’re ours either way.” Hermione whined, frustrated, and Harry laughed and walked closer to the couch. He leaned over the back so his eyes met Hermione’s.

“I’m not sure why you’re so worked up right now, Hermione,” Harry continued. “You were so happy about the idea of getting knocked up and joining us earlier and you’ve already admitted that Fleur and Tonks are free to use you however they want. You should be grateful to whoever knocks you up. You should be grateful when any of us decide to cum in your pussy. This is what you wanted, and now you’re going to get it. You gave me permission to do anything I wanted with you, _and_ you said the same thing to Tonks and Fleur after they fucked you into submission. Now you have to pay up and live up to your word, unless you don’t want to be part of this as much as you seemed to earlier.”

Hermione bit her lip and groaned, recognizing that there would be no way to talk her way out of this one. Tonks wanted to do this, Fleur wanted to do this, and Harry had no problem with it. If she wanted to join them, if she wanted to be part of this crazy little family and the unimaginable pleasure that it offered, she would need to give herself over completely not just to Harry but to Tonks and Fleur as well. She would need to become their whore, to be used and fucked and bred as they pleased. 

She fell into silence, accepting her new reality. If this was what she needed to do, if she needed to be not just Harry’s whore but Fleur’s and Tonks’ as well, so be it. Maybe Harry would knock her up, as she’d told Viktor he would in one final show of disrespect to her now ex-boyfriend. Or maybe it would be the metamorph Tonks or the veela Fleur, taking advantage of their unique natures to do something she hadn’t thought was possible until now. No matter whom it was, Hermione would take it. She was theirs now, and any one of them was free to impregnate her.

On the fucking went, each woman driving hard into their now willing plaything and making sure she knew her place. Tonks, as promised, was close to her orgasm. She reached up and pulled Hermione down so her face was close to her ear, and then she made a promise.

“You’re going to be pregnant for sure before tonight is over,” Tonks whispered so only Hermione could hear, though there was no need for secrecy since everyone was on the same page here. “All three of us are going to cum inside of you tonight, multiple times. You’re going to get seeded again and again. There’s no way one of us won’t get the job done. All that’s left is to see which one of us wins the race.”

With that, Tonks put her hands on Hermione’s hips, held her down on her cock and came deep inside of her. Hermione groaned when she felt it, submitting and accepting her fate.

Maybe Harry had impregnated her earlier. Maybe Tonks was doing it right now. Maybe one of them would succeed on a later attempt, or maybe Fleur wasn’t bluffing and her veela magic would give her the ability to impregnate her even if she didn’t have the necessary flesh and blood cock. Regardless of when it happened or who did it, Hermione would be knocked up by one of her new lovers before the night was done.

\--

“Holy fucking _Merlin_!” Tonks panted, delivering a few final thrusts into Hermione before cumming inside of her one more time. How many times had it been now for Tonks? Three, four? Maybe even more? Hermione had lost count a long time ago.

Just as Tonks had promised, all three of them took multiple turns with her. Sometimes it would just be one of them fucking her, other times she would take a cock in her pussy and one in her mouth, sometimes they would revert back to the double penetration that had signaled her submission, and a couple of times they even went for all three at the same time. But the one constant was a cock in her cunt, thrusting away until its owner shot another load of semen inside of her.

Hermione was passed around between the three of them, bred and fucked like a whore, which was essentially what she was now. She was a whore; their whore. A few short hours ago the idea would have infuriated and disgusted Hermione, but now it excited her. She’d gone from being uncomfortable with the idea of Fleur or Tonks knocking her up to begging all three of them to cum inside of her. She had fully embraced her place, and being passed between the trio, fucked and bred in as many positions as they could think of was as enjoyable an evening as Hermione could have ever hoped for.

It was over now though; Hermione could tell it was. Tonks had no energy left as she rolled off of her, and even Harry, though he’d proven to have incredible stamina with his performance this evening, hadn’t seemed to have anything left after his most recent turn in which he’d pinned her legs behind her ears and fucked the breath right out of her before giving her what had to be his fifth or sixth load inside of her pussy.

“Did you zink you are done?”

Hermione turned her head to see that Fleur, who had seemingly been the first one out of the picture after lying down to rest nearly an hour ago, had caught a second wind. The veela didn’t wait for an invitation, climbing back on top of Hermione before she could even blink. The fake cock was still strapped to her body, but she didn’t stick it back into Hermione’s pussy for another shot at impregnating her like Hermione had been expecting. Instead she went higher up and rubbed the cock along Hermione’s lips. It was sticky and covered in cum and other such sexual fluids.

“Open up, ‘Ermione,” Fleur said. “You need to clean up ze mess you made.”

It was more Fleur’s mess than her own in her opinion, but Hermione obediently opened her mouth nevertheless and granted Fleur entry. The veela took it quickly, sliding the very realistic and very large toy into her mouth. She wasn’t all that interested in actually having Hermione clean it off though, which she showed in what she did next.

Not giving Hermione a chance to do much of anything, Fleur started to drive her hips forward, forcing the fake cock down into her throat. And it wasn’t just a one time thing; she did it again, and then again, and again. This wasn’t a cock-cleaning; it was a face-fucking. Hermione couldn’t even think about licking up the mess that had been left on the toy; she was too busy choking and slobbering all over it as Fleur forced it down her throat again and again.

“ _Oui_ ,” Fleur purred. “Take eet. Take eet. Let me ‘ear you choke. Zis is what you get for stealing my reward earlier, you slut.”

So that was it, then. Fleur was using her final action of the night to pay Hermione back for having the cheek to swoop in and swallow Harry’s cum, the cum that she felt had been rightfully hers.

Hermione couldn’t blame her. It _had_ been a rude thing to do, and now that she knew her place she knew that she fully deserved this. She let Fleur fuck her face and make her pay for her transgression, not that she would’ve been able to stop her regardless.

She saw Harry and Tonks watching and smiling out of the corner of her eye, and despite the gagging that Fleur’s face-fuck continued to cause, Hermione felt at ease.

This was where she belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
